


Lightwood & Bane

by dykeadellic



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:51:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 29,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykeadellic/pseuds/dykeadellic
Summary: Alec Lightwood is the best damn lawyer in all of New York City, which is fitting because Magnus Bane is the best damn fashion designer in all of New York City. They become neighbors and hit it off, but someone is out to ruin their relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohfreckle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohfreckle/gifts).



> Written for ohfreckle. This is my first Malec fic, and I went a little overboard, but I hope everyone enjoys it! I had a great time writing it!

Alec Lightwood was having a very bad day. This in itself wasn’t unusual as of late given who he was representing—Jonathan Morgenstern, son of the notorious serial killer Valentine Morgenstern—but spilling his coffee all over himself on top of that was a bit much.

Alec was just frustrated. He was representing someone who admitted to holding his own sister captive because he wanted her to love him. The sister was a pretty, petite little thing, with flaming red hair and an attitude to match. But even she had nothing to say except that her brother was a monster.

Jonathan admitted to doing this. To tying his sister up. To forcing her to kiss him. To making her his own prisoner for months on end. The only thing to do was to convince the jury he had been brainwashed by his abusive father, Valentine.

Alec’s partner—because he refused to, even now, call her his wife—thought he was crazy for taking on this case. But if he could manage it, they would be the best firm in New York City. And Alec was very reasonably confident in his ability to sway the jury. 

Now it was about prepping Jonathan, whose adopted mother Lilith had bonded him out of jail. He needed to appear likable to the jury, and Alec had to admit the guy was a good actor. He knew how to play up his past, and how and when to tear up. He knew how to play on emotions. Alec was reasonably confident they could win this.

So why was he having a bad day? Well, winning this meant his client could go back out there to harass more women. Most likely he would target his sister Clary again, unless Alec could get him committed to a psychiatric hospital. 

The whole case was a battle of morals. But the exposure, and Alec’s want to be the best made him take the case. On top of it, he really believed growing up with an abusive, murder-y father had shaped Jonathan into the man he was. It would change anyone. This kid never had a chance. What if Alec could get him the help he needed?

The crazy thing was, Jonathan hadn’t actually hurt his sister. He had kissed her, which was as uncomfortable as all hell, but he hadn’t hurt her. In fact, for a prisoner, she had been very well cared for. Never once did he try and hurt her. And that right there might be the key that got Jonathan Morgenstern into a psychiatric ward instead of a prison.

This wasn’t Alec’s first time representing someone morally questionable. There had been the guy who killed his wife for trying to run away with their daughters. Alec had gotten him off, and honestly he kind of understood how someone could react that way. It didn’t make it okay, but when the mom’s boyfriend was trying to rape his daughters, and no one would listen to the father… well what wouldn’t any parent do? And that was exactly the defense they had used.

So why was Alec having a bad day? He wasn’t sure, but it might have had something to do with the noise in the luxury apartment next door. Someone was moving in, and they had started moving at night. Really, who did that? Alec had forgotten his mother’s birthday, and he had an awkward family dinner to look forward to with his partner—not wife, not wife, not wife—where his mom would be sure to ask when she could expect grandchildren. And really, what was Alec supposed to say?

“How about never? Sorry, Mom, I’m gay.”

As satisfying as that might be, and boy it would be amazing to get that off his chest, this wasn’t the time. His parents had just separated because his father was caught cheating. His Mom had been having a difficult time handling it, and right now Alec needed to play the perfect son. He was the favorite, after all. Which was a bit of a slap in the face to his other siblings, but what could he do about it?

“Alec,” came his partner, Lydia’s voice, and she flounced up to his desk, sitting on the edge with a familiarity very few people dared to have.

“Are we playing the married couple again at tonight’s dinner?” she asked.

Alec wanted to groan. He wanted to bury his head under the paperwork on his desk and never, ever emerge. But if he had to be fake married, he was glad it was to his best friend.

“That’s the plan,” he sighed.

Lydia scrunched her face up and regarded Alec for a moment before saying, “You know, you could just tell your mom I’m sick.”

Alec shook his head vigorously. “Then she will assume you’re pregnant. No, it’s best we go and get it over with.”

Lydia shrugged. “It’s up to you. You know, you have coffee on your shirt?”

Alec groaned loudly.  
~~

Magnus Bane was having an amazingly pleasant day. The flowers were blooming, the sun was shining, the weather was nice. Magnus felt carefree. Nothing could feel as good as finally moving into his own luxury apartment. Granted, he wasn’t actually doing any of the moving himself. He was having a moving company do it all. So it’s not like he had a lot to do, besides yell at the movers to not break his vase, and be careful with his Faberge egg, it’s a valuable! A gift from a museum director who ended up fired for theft. Oh well.

Magnus had stayed up all night putting up paintings and hanging mirrors. He had made the portrait of him and his mother—before the mental illness took her and ravaged her—front and center on his mantle piece. It was a bittersweet memory, one that made him stop in his tracks and sigh if he thought too long on it.

But today was a blissful day. It wasn’t a day to be sodden down with heavy thoughts. Magnus had finally done it! He’d not only started his own fashion line (Bane Exquisites), but the business was booming enough that Magnus could move out of Catarina’s apartment. Not that he didn’t love his best friend, but all birds must soar or some such thing and Magnus was flying high. High enough for a luxury apartment in New York City with some of the most successful.

It had only taken Magnus until thirty-five to accomplish his dreams. Now here he was, in one of the nicest spots in New York City. Hell, there was a free Starbucks bar downstairs in the entryway. This was definitely the lifestyle of the rich and the famous.

But Magnus needn’t get carried away. He didn’t go for the most expensive place he could find. He found a decent place towards the middle of his budget. Because Magnus didn’t like skimping. On anything. It was about quality. Something his most recent ex-girl friend did not understand at all. She had wanted everything expensive and gaudy. She had demanded to be showered in gifts at all times. Camille was a piece of work, that much was certain, and even though they had history, Magnus was glad to be rid of her.

Not that she had always been that way. Back in high school, before the fame and modeling started, Camille had been a sweet girl. She’d been someone you could rely on. But it was silly to think Camille would ever go back to the person she was. Fame had gone to her head. She wanted the world on a gold—not silver—platter. She wanted to be Queen of the world. And in a way she was. She was queen of her own world. But that was a lonely life, and Magnus had no doubt that in the end, Camille would not be satisfied.

But troublesome thoughts! Magnus banished them from his mind. He was having too amazing of a day to ruin. The birds were singing, the grass was green, and Magnus’ neighbor was handsome as all hell from the glimpse Magnus got this morning. 

Magnus had asked the Starbucks barista about him.

“Oh,” she giggled. “Him. Well that’s Alec Lightwood. He’s the one running Lightwood Law Firm with his wife. But I’ve rarely seen her. They certainly don’t live together, and,” and the barista leaned in closer, “I’ve seen him holding hands with guys and kissing them. What I wouldn’t give to be a fly on the wall in his apartment.”

Magnus could say he wasn’t intrigued, but that would most certainly be a lie. Maybe Alec—what the hell was that short for—was in an open marriage. Or maybe him and his wife were separated. Magnus didn’t want to get too carried away thinking he could sweep the dashing young man off his feet, but Alec quite literally made Magnus’ mouth drop.

He was at least six foot three, with muscles to die for. Magnus very much wanted a close up look to see what color his eyes were, but the smile he had seen on the man’s face was beautiful. He was beautiful, like a modern day Adonis, and Magnus fully intended to get to know him.

Magnus had heard of Lightwood Law Firm. He knew them for getting Jonathan Brookshire off for murdering his wife. It had been all over the news. Wife tried to run off with her pedophile boyfriend and take the kids, and Jonathan had beat and strangled her to death. It had been a major news story for the entire trial. But they found him not guilty, despite all the evidence to the contrary. Magnus didn’t know what had been said in that courtroom, but after that everyone started taking Alec Lightwood seriously.

But no one else really knew anything about Alec Lightwood. He was a great lawyer, and he was well known for getting people off in impossible cases. He was worth whatever fee he charged. Probably a hefty one, given that he was Magnus’ next door neighbor. 

Magnus wasn’t quite sure what Alec’s story was, but he was damn sure going to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Alec put the vape up to his mouth and clicked the button, enjoying the frustrated noise his partner—not wife—made when he exhaled the water vapor. Lydia was so easy to annoy, and sometimes it was just fun to press her buttons.

“Must you do that, Alec?” she asked.

Alec pretended to contemplate it, and then clicked the button and inhaled more of the vapor.

“It’s better than smoking,” Alec retorted, the fog enveloping his face.

“Not by much.”

Lydia finished his tie and smoothed his shirt out. They were at her apartment getting ready for a dinner that would be so fake and full of lies that Alec would be halfway convinced he himself cared about Lydia as more than just a friend. He was an excellent twister of truths—not a liar—being a lawyer had made him such. 

And so was Lydia. She would turn on the charm and look at Alec as though he were the reason the sun rose and set. Sometimes Alec wondered if there wasn’t at least a little truth behind her lies, but he never saw the soppy looks from her outside of family events where they were meant to portray an in love couple for his mother’s sake.

Alec had told his mother--several times in fact--that he was gay, but when he married Lydia to gain access to her trust fund so they could open a firm together—hello, best friends!—his mother had sunk so far down into the rabbit hole called denial. It was easier at this point to let her think he and Lydia were happy. And it was easier on Lydia, who still dearly missed her high school sweetheart who had been killed by a drunk driver not two nights before they were to be married. This was simply a marriage of convenience, and they were great at fooling people.

Besides, it meant Alec always had a handpicked date to different charity evens that he was invited to. If anyone wondered why he stumbled into his apartment building at two a.m. with a man on his arm sometimes, they never questioned it. Who would when Alec could burn their world to the ground with his twisting of the truth (still not lies)?

“This is your mother’s fiftieth birthday?” Lydia asked for the third time.

Alec rolled his eyes. “Yes, it is. And I ordered something online but it hasn’t arrived yet… Because I might have ordered it today at work.”

Lydia shook her head, glaring at him.

“Well, your mother doesn’t need to know that you forgot her birthday. We will just tell her the gift is late, but it is in the mail. That should placate her. She does dote on you after all.”

This made Alec uncomfortable. There was Izzy and Max, but for some reason his mother lavished the attention onto Alec. As a councilwoman, she was so proud to have a lawyer in the family. Never mind that Izzy now had three years clean from heroin or that Max had published his own graphic novel. It was always all about Alec. He usually expected his siblings to resent him for that.

But Izzy and Max didn’t. Maybe they figured leading an entirely fake life just to appease their mother was punishment enough. Either way, Alec was proud of his siblings and their accomplishments.

“The car is waiting, Alec. I got a nice bottle of wine to take with us. Are you ready?” Lydia asked.

Alec glanced in the mirror at his blue dress shirt, tie, and black slacks and nodded before letting his partner—soon he’d have to say it—lead him out of her place and into the waiting car.

As always they were silent on the way to his mother’s house, both of them getting into the head space to play the role of husband and wife. Wife. Even the word made him want to cringe. He knew Lydia was beautiful, objectively speaking. She was a knock out, and Alec cared deeply for her. He wanted her to be happy and flourishing in her life. 

But Alec didn’t feel a spark when their eyes met. He didn’t imagine what it would be like to kiss her. He didn’t jerk off to thoughts of her in his head. She was more than his friend, more than a best friend; Lydia was his platonic soul mate. But that was all they would ever be; platonic. Alec just hoped that fact never broke her heart.

~~

Magnus was enjoying a glass of whiskey as he surveyed his apartment. There were still knickknacks to put up, and things to be sorted out here and there, but over all the furniture looked great in his new apartment. Which was wonderful because a good deal of it had been bought specifically for this area.

Magnus was so impressed he almost ignored the knock on the door. Who the hell would be coming over at ten at night? Who even knew where he had moved to besides Catarina?

But then there was the cute neighbor, so just in case, Magnus answered the door and as he saw Alec standing there, holding a cobbler, he wondered if he’d died and gone to heaven.

“It’s late, but I wanted to bring your welcoming gift by,” Alec said with a sheepish grin, his hazel eyes sparkling in the light.

Alec was wearing a blue dress shirt, with the sleeves rolled up past his forearms, showing off a tattoo of the equality symbol on his left arm. His tie was loose around his neck, his lips were pink and moist, and Magnus wondered idly what Alec tasted like.

“Please, come in,” Magnus said, smiling broadly.

He had work at five in the morning. He needed to go to bed, not to stay up chatting with some cute man that wasn’t going anywhere. But Magnus had a soft spot for raven-haired men with too pink lips.

Alec came in and set the cobbler down on the counter, taking in Magnus’ apartment for a moment.

“Your setup is amazing,” he said.

Magnus chuckled. “I’m a fashion designer, so it had better be. But thank you. And thank you so much for the cobbler. I’m sorry I didn’t come by sooner and introduce myself to you. I’m Magnus Bane,” he said, extending his free hand to Alec.

Alec took it, shaking it as he said, “I’m Alexander Lightwood, but I go by Alec.”

Magnus unconsciously stepped closer to Alec as he dropped the man’s hand. For once he was staring up into someone’s face and not down, and it was an interesting change.

“You’re the lawyer,” Magnus spoke as though he had just realized who Alec was. No need for the boy to realize he’d been semi-stalking him all day thanks to the barista downstairs.

Magnus held up a glass. “Would you like a drink?”

“What’s the poison?” Alec asked, his eyes raking over Magnus.

“Whiskey, bourbon, tequila, and I have some sweet red wines,” Magnus offered.

Alec stood there as though debating it, his eyes looking over Magnus time and time again. Magnus knew he himself was a bit eccentric with a mohawk and jewelry for days. Not to mention the makeup and little bit of a beard he sometimes let grow. But Alec must have decided he liked what he saw because he said, “I’ll take a bourbon, please.”

Magnus went to his side bar and poured a rather healthy amount of bourbon into a glass before turning around and handing it back to Alec. He then gestured at the seats in the living room.

“So, Alexander, how long have you lived here?”

Alec took a swallow of his drink before he answered.

“About a year now. It’s a great place to live. Everyone is friendly, there’s not a lot of parties during the week, but it does get a little loud on the weekends,” Alec answered as he sprawled out on Magnus’ couch, long leg bouncing in place as though he were nervous.

“I love a good party, but sometimes…” Magnus trailed off.

“I know what you mean,” Alec began. “It’s nice to let loose, but some weekends I just want to stay in bed all day and only get out of bed when the sun goes down.”

Alec turned his attention to Magnus’ Faberge egg and pointed, an eyebrow arched as he said, “Shouldn’t that be in a museum?”

Magnus was mildly impressed. “You know about Faberge eggs?”

Alec shrugged. “I dabble,” he smiled.

Magnus took a long gulp of his whiskey, tapping his glass before talking.

“You have to promise you won’t contact the police if I tell you how I acquired it.”

Alec’s smile was full blown as he said, “I’m a lawyer not a cop. I keep the secrets and keep you out of jail. I promise I won’t tell anyone.”

Alec’s face was lit up, and he looked so at ease and at home in Magnus’ apartment. As though this wasn’t their first meeting. As though Magnus always had a way of making him smile like this. And suddenly Magnus realized why the barista had such a crush on Alexander Lightwood. Who wouldn’t?

“So,” Magnus began, “I had this guy who liked me. Have you seen the show Friends?”

Alec snorted. “Seen it? Magnus, I love it. Chandler is my spirit animal.”

“I knew I found you attractive for some reason,” Magnus joked, enjoying the slight look of surprise on Alec’s face. “So there was this guy who worked as the head of one of the museums here in New York. And he was a real Ross type, which is just awful considering that he was actually very good looking. But he always had to be right, he never considered anyone’s feelings, and he was so impulsive.

“Well,” Magnus tapped his glass and took a swig, mouth stretching into a grin after he swallowed. “I was going to New York University for fashion design at the time, and I too dabbled in the arts. So I met him at his museum, and he was crazy about me. He wanted to know what it would take for me to go on a date with him. And I really didn’t think he’d do it, so I pointed to that Faberge egg. The next day it’s at my door and I owed him a date.”

Alec shook his head. “He got away with that?”

Magnus chuckled. “Not at all. He had apparently been pilfering from the museum for awhile, and that was the tip of the iceberg. He never told them where it was. He was in federal jail for awhile, but he’s out now. I haven’t spoken to him since. He tried writing me while he was locked up, but I was a college kid. I wasn’t looking to be tied down to a fifty year old convict. So, I got the egg and had a terrible date. And by terrible I mean he did nothing but talk about himself and how rich he was for two hours.”

Alec was laughing at Magnus now, full blown laughing as though that were the funniest thing he had ever heard. His whole face lit up when he laughed, Magnus noticed.

And that would be the most memorable part of the evening. Not the jokes about terrible dates, of which Alec apparently had a few, or even the stories of worst first dates. Magnus would remember how Alec’s face would light up every time he laughed at something Magnus said, and boy did Magnus find it beautiful.


	3. Chapter 3

Magnus Bane was the most attractive man Alec had ever seen. His bronze skin, his sense of humor, and those lips that were just right? 

Alec groaned at work, putting his head down on his desk. He knew Lydia would be there soon to interrogate, and what was he supposed to say? That he had drinks with the sexiest man alive who could spin stories like he could make clothes—and Alec had been shown the designs of the clothes, with promises that he would make a suit for Alec.

Magnus Bane was all Alec could think about. He was handsome, smart, funny, and a great host. They had exchanged numbers, and Alec had the burning desire to text this beautiful man, but about what?

Alec was not shy. He knew he was attractive. But this wasn’t just some drunken hookup. This was a guy he was actually interested in, and men had always pursued him, rarely the other way around. But Alec loved a challenge, and if Magnus wanted to play hard to get, well, Alec could play, too. 

As predicted, his best friend flounced into his office, closing the door behind her.

“Are you hungover or something?” she whispered.

Alec sat up and shook his head. He hadn’t had more than the one drink with Magnus last night, and he wasn’t known for getting plastered during the week. And usually not on weekends. Really what was the point of drinking if you were going to be sick afterward?

Lydia surveyed him properly, a curious look on her face as though she could maybe find out what was wrong if she just poked him with the right words, a tactic she used in court. But they were best friends, and she wasn’t in court. So Alec gave her his resting bitch face.

“Sorry, I’m doing it again, aren’t I? Dammit. Okay, spill,” she ordered as she sat in the chair on the other side of his desk.

“I have a new neighbor. His name is Magnus Bane-”

Lydia’s gasp cut him off. Alec looked around wildly wondering what the fuck was so outrageous about saying the name out loud. He wasn’t there, was he? Alec certainly didn’t see him, or anyone else besides Lydia for that manner. So why the loud gasp?

Lydia hurried to explain.

“Magnus Bane is the newest and best fashion designer in the fashion industry. He is taking Armani, whom he used to work for, down with his designs. Everyone loves his stuff. Of course it is all super expensive, but Princess Kate wears his designs exclusively. Says she won’t let anyone else design clothes for her. Actually the entire royal family is being done by him personally.”

Alec sat there a moment, absorbing the information before saying, “He said he’d design me a suit. For free.”

If Lydia’s last gasp was loud, this was closer to a scream, and Alec looked sincerely worried for his best friend. Was she going to die in front of his eyes because a fashion designer wanted to do something for him? What a tragic way to go, never knowing the ending of what could possibly be the start of a relationship. After all, if he was paid to dress the royals, and he was designing for Alec for free, surely that meant he liked Alec?

Lydia picked up a piece of paper and began fanning herself as though she were suddenly hot. She was one for dramatics. 

“You have to tell me everything!” she hissed.

Alec arched a brow. “Don’t I always?”

Lydia paused fanning herself and then said, “Well, yeah that’s true. Continue.”

Alec laughed. “I made him blueberry cobbler as a welcoming gift, and he invited me in when I brought it by at like ten last night since you and I were at my mom’s so late. Honestly we just talked about ex’s and shared our worst date stories. I left at like… midnight, after he heated the cobbler back up and we ate some of it. He is absolutely flawless.”

“Not unlike yourself,” Lydia responded, to which Alec rolled his eyes.

“He gave me his number, but I’m not sure what to say. I mean I’m not nervous. Obviously I don’t have a problem pulling guys. But this is different.”

Lydia sucked her teeth for a moment which was a habit Alec absolutely hated to hell and back.

“Just say hey. You’re good at this. Either do it or I swear I’ll go to his house and play matchmaker, Alec, I swear to god,” Lydia threatened, her voice stressing the swear.

Alec pulled out his phone and thought for a moment before shooting off a text to Magnus that said: Hey, beautiful.

“Do you think he’ll be okay with being called beautiful?” Lydia asked.

Alec thought for a moment before answering.

“I don’t think I could call him anything else.”

Silence fell between the two for a moment, and in the quiet lull, Alec’s phone vibrated.

_Hey, handsome._

Alec couldn’t stop the grin that spread wide across his face, and Lydia was pulling his phone out of his hand to read what it said. 

“Oooooh,” Lydia half sang. “I knew he liked you!”

“Calm down, he just said hey,” Alec said, attempting to smoother his smile.

“And he called you handsome! Which, okay, that is a fact, but still! He is acknowledging an attraction to you. What are you going to say now?”

“Lydia, I love you, but if you don’t get out of my office and my love life we’re getting a divorce,” Alec said seriously.

Lydia laughed. “Fine, but you’ll have to tell me eventually what was said!” and with that Lydia bounded out of the room, laughter trailing behind her. 

~~~~

Magnus was beyond tired, but it had been worth it to stay up late and talk to Mr. Handsome who was now texting him. 

“So as far as an expansion, I think now is the time. The numbers show it. It’s a good time to go overseas,” Simon Lewis, his business analyst said.

This was big. Magnus knew this was big. And he was paying attention, but when his phone vibrated, his eyes flashed to it immediately.

“Mr. Bane… do you understand the gravity of what I am saying?” Simon asked as though perhaps he had failed to get his message across.

“Yes, of course, Simon. Sorry. Late night getting my apartment in order,” Magnus sighed, steepling his fingers for a moment as he thought. 

“We need a lawyer,” Magnus finally announced.

“Wait so you’re- you- you’re going to do it?” Simon stuttered. 

Magnus smiled. “The time is right. You’ve gone over the numbers thoroughly more than once, right?” Magnus asked and Simon nodded.

“Five times each, Mr. Bane. The numbers don’t lie; the opportunity is ripe for the taking. I know a really great lawyer-”

Magnus held up his hand. 

“I want the best. As in Alec Lightwood.”

Simon nodded, “His law firm is great. I have a friend who is a lawyer there, so I can get him to draw up a contract-”

Magnus held up his hand up again.

“No, Simon. I want Alec Lightwood. And he happens to be my neighbor, so I’ll ask for his help over drinks sometime soon. You’ve done your job, and you’ve done it excellently. I got it from here,” Magnus said dismissively. 

And with that he picked up his phone, effectively ending his conversation with Simon, and getting to the most recent text from Alec.

_How is work?_

Was Alec really asking him about work? Magnus chuckled as he text out his response.

_Fine. I was wondering if I could talk business with you tonight over drinks. My place?_

Magnus set his phone down and swiveled back and forth in his chair at his desk. He was anxious. Handsome guys always made him anxious. And not only was Alec handsome, but he was smart and successful. Magnus felt like they had good chemistry. They certainly had quite a bit in common. 

But Alec was puzzling. He wore a wedding band, yet he had an equality tattoo. He claimed he had no boyfriend, and he said he was gay, but the barista had said he had a wife. Unless of course she was wrong…

A Google search later and Magnus had to determine that the barista was not wrong. Alec was married, and to a very gorgeous blonde woman with a killer figure. She was they type of woman Magnus would have loved to design dresses for. 

So was Alexander in the closet? Magnus wasn’t a fan of closet gays, but then Alec had the equality tattoo. But it was hidden. So maybe he was going through a divorce? Magnus was dying to know the story behind Alec’s marriage. But the question was how to ask without being a total prying asshole.

His cell phone lit up.

_Careful, or I’ll think all you care about is business. How about my place tonight? I need to spend time with my dog, she is getting awfully lonely._

So Alexander was an animal lover on top of being a gay, married to a woman, case winning lawyer. What couldn’t this man do?

_I’ll see you around 8:30?_ Magnus asked.

_See you then,_ Alec responded.

And for the rest of the day Magnus couldn’t help the smile that graced his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Alec had the ipod dock turned up, music pouring out as he twirled around the kitchen cooking. He hadn’t told Magnus he was going to make dinner, but wouldn’t that be a nice surprise? Especially given that they were going to talk business (although what Magnus could need with a criminal lawyer Alec had no clue).

Maya—his golden retriever—was watching from her bed by the ipod doc, chewing on a dog bone and soaking in the sight of her master. Maya was only two years old, and she was a sweet girl. Alec had a thing for big dogs. Lydia preferred small ones, but Alec wasn’t one to put up with Little Dog Syndrome. Back when he and Lydia had first gotten married—and actually tried living together—he had lost his mind due to her yorkie. The thing was crazy!

Maya was Alec’s rock. She was sweet and cuddly, and she could easily go on road trips with him. Not that he’d taken any very recently. The last one had been with his sister Izzy to Las Vegas. That had been fun, and Alec found himself missing his sister. She dedicated so much time to her recovery that she rarely was able to do anything. Add being a teacher on top of that, and it was almost impossible to make time to see her.

But it was spring, which meant summer was right around the corner. He knew she liked that Harry Potter shit, so maybe he could take her to Universal Studios in Florida. They could lay on the beach with Maya, and Izzy could see the one place she had been dying to go to, but would never be able to afford.

By the time he tasted his chicken and dumplings, Alec had decided that for her birthday he was getting her—and him—passes to the park. She would absolutely love it. 

The chicken and dumplings was excellent. Thankfully living on his own meant he had actually learned how to cook for himself. He wasn’t a pro in the kitchen by any means, but he did specialize in homemade meals. 

There was a knock at the door, and before getting the door Alec checked his appearance in the mirror by the door. His grey three quarter sleeve shirt was tight fighting, showing off his muscles and his equality tattoo. His shoulders looked great, broad and defined. He didn’t have any stains on his clothing so after running his hands through his hair, he opened the door to see Magnus, standing there and leaning against the door frame, looking even more beautiful than he had the previous night.

Alec’s heart stuttered to a halt. Magnus’ eyes were rimmed with black kohl, and when the light hit them they glowed liquid amber. He had on a purple suit with a black shirt underneath, and he looked so classy that all Alec wanted to do was see the clothes on his apartment floor.

But business. Alec ushered Magnus in, who sniffed the air and gave an appreciative nod. 

“I hope you don’t mind, but I cooked,” Alec said, feeling slightly awkward now. “I don’t like talking business on an empty stomach.”

Magnus spread his hands and smiled as he said, “Not at all. It smells delightful in here. I only wish I’d brought some wine to go with our meal.”

Alec put a hand on Magnus’ back without thinking and guided him to the table.

“Trust me, I have tons of wine. Just having you here is enough,” Alec said and then almost flushed red.

“So,” Alec hurried on “Do you like chicken and dumplings?”

Magnus’ smile was soft as he said, “Absolutely.”

Alec handed Magnus two wine glasses and a bottle of red wine Izzy had gotten him for Christmas—”I don’t drink wine often,” he confessed to Magnus—and let Magnus pour them two glasses as he served their bowls of chicken and dumplings.

As they sat down to eat, Alec noticed the assortment of rings on Magnus’ fingers, and he unconsciously fidgeted with his own wedding band. It was a plain yellow gold band. No stones, no inscription. Just a band to declare him taken to the rest of the world. But he wasn’t, really, at least not in the way that mattered. No one in this world or any other owned Alec Lightwood’s heart.

Magnus’ gaze had been inexorably drawn to the wedding band, and he had raised an eyebrow, waiting for some type of explanation. And Alec knew he had to give him one. 

“So…” Alec began, and then paused, taking a sip of wine. Izzy had picked out a delicious flavor, as she always did. Such thoughtful gifts.

“I’m married to a woman,” Alec blurted out, turning pink.

Magnus looked only slightly amused.

“And yet, according to our Starbucks barista, she never comes here, and you bring men back. And you’ve said your gay. So did you not know when you married her?” Magnus asked as though he were trying very hard to understand.

Alec let out a whoosh of breath. This was not going to be fun.

~~~

Magnus waited, and he wasn’t known for his patience. When he wanted something, he got it. Which was another tough thing for him. If Alec was married and stepping out on his wife, he’d never belong to Magnus. Magnus was a one-soul kind of man. He didn’t share. And he liked Alexander. He liked the way his hazel eyes sparkled when he told a joke. Or how he had to think before speaking so he could get his words together in the most effective way possible.

“I knew I was gay when I met Lydia, my w-wi-my partner. Her family is wealthy, and I got through Harvard Law on a full ride scholarship. My family wasn’t poor, but we were almost there. Lydia and I became best friends. She was there for me, and told anybody who would listen about her gay best friend.”

Alec gave a wry smile, but Magnus was already intrigued.

“Lydia was seeing a guy, her high school sweetheart, Stephen. They ended up engaged towards the end of undergrad. They were to be married in two days, and Stephen left a bar. They were trying to get him a stripper, and he kept saying he just wanted Lydia. He wasn’t drunk. He didn’t touch alcohol that night. But the driver who hit him had consumed a lot of it.

“Stephen died, and part of Lydia died for awhile. It was hard for her to deal with her dad. She wanted to open her own law firm, and Stephen was going to do it with her. Her dad wouldn’t allow her to access her trust fund without a husband.”

Magnus saw where this was going. It had never been about love. It had been about two kids who were best friends living their dream of opening their own law firm. And they had done it. And maybe that would turn most men off, but for some reason, Alec’s openess made him even more attractive.

“It was her idea. We were in our last grad year, and she asked me to marry her so we could open our own law firm. My mom was already halfway in denial. And it wasn’t going to be permanent. After a few years we could get divorced.

“It was my wedding, but it felt like my funeral[1]. My mom suddenly thought I was straight, and Lydia’s family thought I had suddenly realized long repressed feelings for their daughter. She was gorgeous that day, but she was signing up to marry a man who would never ever love her as more than just a friend,” Alec said softly, looking into Magnus’ eyes.

“The charade is just second nature. Neither of us has found anyone. But we had the agreement that if we did, we wouldn’t stand in the way of the other. We would get divorced and continue running our law firm together as partners. The charade just sells our firm more effectively. College sweethearts and all that. But there never was anything between us.”

Alec said nothing as he dug into his meal, and for a moment Magnus had nothing to say. What could one say to that? 

“I understand. That doesn’t sound like an easy situation. So besides your mom, does your family know?” Magnus asked.

Alec nodded and swallowed as Magnus reached for his wine glass and took a long swallow. He would need a lot of alcohol for this. A whole lot. Possibly the whole bottle of this wine. Which wasn’t bad for grocery store wine, Magnus mused.

“Oh yeah. I have two siblings, Izzy and Max. Izzy looks like she should be a model, but she is a teacher. Max is a graphic novelist. They both know. I usually do a summer getaway with Izzy because we’re so much closer in age than Max and us. Besides, Max isn’t even twenty one yet. But they are very supportive. Izzy has a matching equality sign on her shoulder for solidarity. You’d absolutely love her,” Alec gushed, his face glowing as he talked about his sister.

“Show me a picture,” Magnus said as he put his wine glass down and dug into his chicken and dumplings.

The food was superb. It was like being enveloped in a hug. It reminded him of his own dear mother’s embrace when he was a young boy.

Alec handed Magnus his phone, and Magnus caught sight of a stunning raven-haired beauty. He could tell she was Alexander’s sister. She had a glow about her, as though she held some secret to life that put her at great peace.

Alec took his phone back, swiping for a moment before showing Magnus a picture of his younger brother, Max. Max didn’t look like Alec. At all. Except that smirk. God that smirk was so Alec it was crazy.

“So,” Magnus swallowed a dumpling, “is your whole family just gorgeous?”

Alec laughed and shrugged.

“I guess you’ll have to find out. But you wanted to talk business, so what’s up?”

Magnus explained what Simon had said about expanding the business overseas, and Alec listened, nodding along, eating, and sipping wine. All while looking incredibly handsome.

When Magnus finished Alec sat there a moment, his brow furrowed, before he answered.

“I’m more criminal law. With that said, I feel confident I could help you with the business expansion and everything legally you need to do for it. But I have a price,” Alec said, his smirk gracing his face.

“Oh?” 

“Go on a date with me,” Alec breathed, his eyes smoldering. And really, how the hell could Magnus Bane say no to that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1= Adopted from NaNoWriMo forums


	5. Chapter 5

“YOU WHAT?!” Lydia shrieked, causing the whole office to turn their heads towards Alec’s door, wondering what the hell their boss had done to make his wife so shocked.

“Can you _please_ keep it down!” Alec hissed. “I asked him on a date as payment for me helping with the contracts and all that red tape that he has to go through.”

Lydia, being ever one for dramatics—seriously she must haven learned it from Izzy—quite literally fell down into a chair.

“He said yes?” she whispered.

Alec rolled his eyes. “Yes, he said yes while smiling. And now I have no idea where I’m going to take him, and only a couple of days to come up with an idea.”

Lydia waved her hand as though waving away a fly. “Alec, you are a hopeless romantic. You’re going to come up with something amazing. Now, the only thing is he doesn’t know you’re married, and I do-”

“Yes, he does. Already had that talk,” Alec interrupted.

Lydia looked so put out as she responded, “What the hell is the point of being your best friend if I don’t know everything as soon as it happens?”

“You’re still the only person I’ve told,” Alec pointed out.

Lydia seemed to think on this a moment, and then deemed it a suitable answer as she kept on with the conversation and didn’t argue.

“Alec! This is so good! Have you two kissed yet?” Lydia demanded.

“Lydia, we haven’t even been on the date yet. No, we haven’t kissed.”

Lydia nodded.

“Do you think he is the one? Should I draw up divorce paper work?” she asked seriously.

Alec groaned. “And you wonder why I didn’t tell you right away.”

Lydia looked affronted. 

Alec’s cell phone vibrated, and Alec had to snatch it up so Lydia didn’t grab it. He loved his best friend, but she was so damn nosey sometimes.

Jonathan Morgenstern was asking about meeting to discuss his next court date. Alec looked at his planner, Lydia sitting on the edge of her seat, not knowing whom he was texting. Alec fired off a message about meeting next Monday. He still needed to go through all the evidence, and he could really use some help with that.

“So, the Morgenstern case… we need to go over all the evidence. I was thinking if we could get Valentine to admit in court to abusing his son, we might be able to generate sympathy for Jonathan.”

And suddenly Lydia was all business, her demeanor serious.

“Valentine Morgenstern is in solitary, but I will contact the prison and see if they’ll let us meet with him. For now I think it’s best we go ourselves and don’t bring Jonathan. I know he said he wanted to come, but that’s an emotional response, and we need all the pieces in our hand if we are going to win this trial,” Lydia rattled off, pulling Alec’s planner towards her, nose scrunched up which suggested she was thinking.

“We should do this after your date. And I don’t want to hear anything from you. You’re allowed leisure time. You rarely get any, and I haven’t seen you on a date in years. Today’s Monday, so I’ll schedule a meeting with Valentine for Friday. Take Magnus on a date Wednesday.”

“Why not meet with Valentine Thursday then?” Alec asked.

Lydia looked at him as though he were slow.

“Alec, what if it’s a really good date and things… progress? You’ll need recovery time. We have to be on our A game when we meet with Valentine. And this way if you end up over drinking for your nerves, you can call in Thursday, and be here fresh faced Friday. Honestly, do men not plan these things out like women?” she finished with a mutter and a shake of her head.

Alec leaned back in his chair, thinking on what Lydia had said. 

Did he want things to “progress?” Certainly, in good time. But Alec was enjoying the moment of getting to know Magnus. He didn’t want to rush things. He wanted to draw it out, make it burn like slow, sweet torture. He wanted to be driven up a wall with want for Magnus, and only when he thought he’d die a lust crazed death, give in. He wanted to drive Magnus to that point. The point of no return.

So yes, Alec was going to take Magnus on a date. And he was going to kiss him. And maybe they’d end up drunk or staying up late talking. But he wasn’t going to give in to the amber eyed man just yet. He wanted to make him work for it. Because the best things worth having were ones you waited anxiously for.

~~~

Magnus was at work, his phone on his desk in case Alexander were to shoot him a text. They’d bumped into each other this morning both headed to work, and Alexander’s face had lit up as they shared an elevator, talking all the way down. He was so easy to talk to. Magnus had spent years building up walls around his heart, but it was like the way Alec said his name let him know he was safe.

There was a rapping on his door, and Magnus looked up to see one of his models, Maia, standing there with a hand on her hip. She was smiling, and that was always a good sign as Maia could be a bit much at times. He wasn’t really sure how Simon handled her, or why she wanted the boy, but apparently they were a thing and everyone had best get used to it.

“A little birdy told me you were listening to Simon’s advice about expanding the business.”

Magnus pursed his lips and gave a small smile. “And would that little birdy be Simon himself?”

Maia chuckled as she swaggered into Magnus’ office, her gait full of confidence. She had been with Magnus since the beginning. She had always supported him and his dream, and they had developed an air of familiarity that few in his business had with him.

Maia slipped into the chair across the desk from Magnus, crossing her legs like the lady she was. 

“I’m proud of you, Bane,” Maia said seriously.

Magnus’ phone vibrated as he opened his mouth to thank the girl he considered a friend when his cell phone vibrated, Alec’s message flashing across the screen, Magnus’ eyes drawn to it inexorably.

_How does Wednesday evening sound?_

Magnus couldn’t fight the smile that graced his face, and he pressed the lock button on his phone, glancing back up at Maia who was looking at him with suspicion now, her eyes slits as she assessed him.

“Who has you the great Magnus Bane smiling?” she demanded.

Magnus shrugged as he said, “A guy I met.”

Maia sat there a moment, drumming her fingers on the desktop as though contemplating what to say or how to say it. Really, was it a crime to have a crush?

“Magnus,” she began softly and slowly, “Now that you are as successful as you are, you are going to be meeting a lot of men who just want you for the fame or money, so please be careful.”

Oh.

Magnus shook his head as he responded with, “You don’t understand, Maia. This man is a very well known lawyer who also happens to be my neighbor. He has his own success.”

This seemed to placate Maia.

“Okay, good. I just worry about you. Being a model, I’ve met the guys with just the lust for fame and fortune on their minds. Thank the gods Simon isn’t like that. He actually cares enough to remember my likes and dislikes. To call me when he thinks of me, which is pretty damn often. And he has his own success, too. He doesn’t want the spotlight. He prefers to work in the shadows. So if this man is okay not being on the runway, then good.”

There was a moment of silence between the two of them, as Magnus was at a loss of words, before Maia piped up.

“Well, text you lover boy back. Don’t keep him waiting, for the love of the Goddess!”

Magnus smiled as he typed out: _Wednesday would be perfect._


	6. Chapter 6

Alec was sitting in his apartment, Lydia on Skype, as they went over a list of spots for the first date. Alec was sitting on his couch, feet swung up. Lydia was on her bed, laptop sitting in front of her as she ate ice cream out of a bowl.

“I really like Gallow Green. It’s a rooftop bar on top of McKittrick Hotel, and it has an amazing skyline view. It also has live performances, and it is full of greenery,” Alec informed her as he checked out the pictures of the date spot and sent Lydia the link to the website so she could see it for herself. 

It had been a very long time since Alec had been on a date. He had hooked up with guys, but an actual date? He hadn’t met anyone he cared enough for to go on a date with. Dating meant time and time meant he wasn’t working, and Alec was always working. So dating had fallen by the wayside. Besides, his situation with Lydia didn’t make dating any easier. In fact it made it a hell of a lot harder. So dating really hadn’t seemed like an option.

But now there was Magnus, and he seemed so damn understanding and sweet. He was certainly drop dead gorgeous.

“Will there be live entertainment that night?” Lydia wondered aloud.

Alec made what Lydia called his thinking face as he typed and clicked around on the website for a few minutes.

“Yes. A violinist. She is supposed to be one of the most amazing violinists in modern times. Or so it says. Could just be a line to get reservations, which are fucking expensive because I waited until the last minute. Let me Youtube her real quick and see if she is worth it.”

Lydia nodded. “What is her name?”

Alec check the website before answering, “Lindsey Stirling.”

Once again, proving she should have gone into acting, Lydia screeched loudly, nearly blowing out Alec’s ear drum. She flailed her arms around in the live video feed, and she seemed super anxious.

“Do it! She is amazing! OH MY GOSH, ALEC DO IT!” Lydia ordered.

It was a mark of their friendship that when Lydia ordered Alec to do something—which was almost never—he did it. So without thinking he placed the reservations for him and Magnus. The last two spots left at the Gallow Green. 

Lydia sent him a video in Skype messenger and he opened it to a beautiful women dancing while playing the violin. He nodded, admitting that she was indeed a good violinist. Not that he really knew what a bad one was. Lydia was more the one into classical music, so if she gave her stamp of approval, this Lindsey chick had to be very good at what she did.

“Okay, done, now will you quit screaming at me?” Alec demanded.

Lydia rolled her eyes.

“You’ll thank me in the end you know,” she said with a smug smile in place.

“Don’t I always?” Alec muttered rather reluctantly.

Truth was, no matter what, Lydia always had his best interests at heart. She always came through for him. Whether it had to do with business or just being the best friend he could ever have asked for, she was always ready with advice that had saved his ass one too many times to count.

And maybe that was why he missed the look of sadness in her eyes as he stared at the website information for Gallow Green, excitement brewing in him as he thought about his upcoming date with the beautiful and bronze Magnus Bane.  
~~~

Magnus had his headphones in his ears, his Zune—he was totally anti-ipod—in his ears blasting music as he sat at his desk sketching a dress for one of the royals; Megan. Magnus had the pleasure of creating her wedding gown, as for some reason the queen—and mostly Princess Kate—seemed to favor his designs. The dress would have to be sexy yet highly classy. Elegant but not overstated. It would have to befit a Duchess. Not someone who wanted to pretend to be a Duchess, but a real life Duchess. 

Magnus had already drawn and scrapped so many ideas for dresses, but after countless emails to the woman herself, he was sure he finally had the right dress for the future Princess of England. It was classy, yet off the shoulder a bit. The train would be what the focus was on, and it would be absolutely stunning. It would be understated yet tailored just for Megan. As he finished the sketch he sat back, tapping his pencil and gave a nod of satisfaction. The piece screamed Megan. Now to get his receptionist to copy it and send it to Megan.

He let out a sigh. That was right. He had fired his receptionist for being a straight up bitch who was planning on selling his designs to other companies. He needed a new receptionist. Maia was filling in with the most essential duties, but Magnus really needed someone who looked the part of a sexy receptionist.

His mind flitted to Alec’s sister. She looked sophisticated and classy. Sure, she was a teacher now, but Magnus could easily offer her more money. If she could handle a classroom she could handle being a receptionist. And being a receptionist basically meant being Magnus’ personal assistant. She would get to travel and have the best dresses delivered to her door. And it might just get him into Alec’s good graces.

_Would your sister be able to handle being a receptionist? I need a new one, and she has the look I need._

Magnus shot off the text, wondering how Alec would react. Izzy might be perfectly content with her job, but she had the sexy, confident, at peace look that Magnus wanted his guests to see first when they came to meet with him. 

Almost immediately his phone vibrated with a text from Alec; it was a phone number, and it said Izzy was off work already. Magnus checked the time. Was it really already four in the afternoon? Time flew when he was designing clothes.

Without stopping to think if this could be a good idea—what if things went south with Alec?—he picked up the phone in his office and dialed Izzy’s number.

“Hello?” a sultry, feminine voice asked after the third ring.

“Hi, Izzy, this is Magnus Bane. I’m a friend of your brother Alec’s, and I called to offer you a job opportunity.”

There was a sharp intake of breath, and then, “THE Magnus Bane?”

Magnus chuckled. “The one and only. I’m neighbors with your beautiful brother, and he showed me your picture. I need a new receptionist who looks as beautiful as you do. You would be making more than you are now, not including bonuses. I’d love to have you come down to my office so I can meet you in person and see if you would be a good fit.”

There was silence for a moment, and Magnus let the news sink in. 

“When would be good for you, Mr. Bane?”

Magnus checked his planner, and then, “I’m free the rest of this evening. You can come down to my office now.”

He heard a sigh and the rustling of papers. 

“What is the address?” 

He rattled it off.

“I’ll be there in about an hour. Thank you for this opportunity, Mr. Bane. You won’t regret it,” she said, her voice soft as silk.

“Oh, I’m, sure I won’t, Izzy,” Magnus mused aloud, a grin on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

Alec was minding his own business reading over the documents and case files for Jonathan Morgenstern’s case when there was a loud pounding on his door. The kind of pounding that meant Izzy was on the loose, and Izzy never came over on school nights. Something had to be wrong. Or she had to be mad that he had given her number out to Magnus Bane.

“Alec!” Izzy yelled as she continued to pound on the door. 

Alec surveyed the apartment. Could he hide from her? He could text Lydia and pretend he’d been working over at her place. That ought to give him enough time to outrun his gorgeous, yet crazy, younger sister.

“Alec so help me God, if you don’t open this damn door!” Izzy screamed and proceeded to… was she kicking the door now?!

“I will call Lydia and get the key, Alec, so open up!” Izzy ordered.

Alec groaned, but he knew he was beat. If Izzy went to Lydia the key would be handed over. He got up off the couch and opened the door expecting an irate Isabelle. He was expecting her to fling herself at him, but when her arms enveloped him in a hug and she squealed, Alec had to admit he was rather surprised. It took him a moment to hug her back, once he was certain the threat of imminent death was not hanging over his head.

When Izzy finally let go and dropped her purse into a chair, she was giving a glowing smile. Alec closed the door, slightly confused, but ready to listen to his sister.

“Alec, I cannot believe you convinced Magnus Bane to hire me as his receptionist! Three hundred thousand a year?! And I will be personally dressed by him for nothing. He loved me, and he said you insisted that he consider me for the job! Thank you so much big brother!” Izzy gushed.

Alec smirked and let out a small chuckle. So that had been Magnus’ story, had it? Well, Alec wasn’t going to blow it. Izzy was happy, and the salary sounded amazing. She would finally be able to afford to save up and get a house since she didn’t want just an apartment. Alec was picturing the two of them vacationing together in Europe, Izzy no longer turning down trips due to money. They could have so much fun, and all it had taken was a text from Magnus.

“I just… I thought you would be the perfect fit for his company. You’re so professional and organized. When do you start?” he asked trying not to sound too awkward.

Izzy beamed, her face absolutely glowing as she replied.

“That’s the best part! He has to design some clothes for me, but he said I should be set to start next week!”

Alec’s eyebrows shot up, a look of surprise crossing his face.

“I know,” Izzy said. “One of his models has been handling the basics, but she isn’t very good at it. And I was an Administrative Assistant for five years before I became a teacher so I have the required background. It’s going to be a lot at first, but the salary more than makes up for it. I thought maybe we could celebrate?”

For a brief second, Alec was about to point to his bottles of alcohol without even thinking. But then it hit him like it always did. His sister was in recovery, and alcohol could trigger her into wanting her drug of choice. She was abstinent from all drugs, alcohol included. Though she bought others wine, she herself no longer partook in the festive drinking.

“How would you like to celebrate?”

“I thought maybe we could go out tomorrow?”

Tomorrow was Wednesday. Tomorrow he had a date with Izzy’s new boss. Tomorrow was not good at all.

“Well, I have plans tomorrow evening. How is Thursday?” he asked.

If Izzy suspected anything she didn’t say a word, although her eyebrow shot up and she smirked at her brother. 

“Thursday sounds good big brother. Jace is finally back in town, and it’s been too long since the three of us got together and did something. So that’s what I want. Even if we end up at an Ihop. I just want my brothers. Max is busy with his newest graphic novel, but I knew you wouldn’t bail on me. Thank you so much, Alec,” Izzy said as she hugged her big brother.

Alec hugged her back just as tightly as he said, “I’d never bail on you, Iz.”

~~~

Magnus had to admit, he had been thoroughly impressed by Isabelle Lightwood. She was classy, professional, came highly referenced, and had experience to back her. She was just the type Magnus would have wanted, even if she hadn’t been related to Alexander. But it didn’t hurt that she was. It didn’t hurt that now he had an in to what presents Alec would most like. What restaurants were his favorite. His most cherished memories. Isabelle was a wealth of knowledge that Magnus planned to use. After she got everything sorted.

Magnus was humming—yes, he hummed, okay?—as he altered one of five dresses for Isabelle. He had loved her demeanor, and he was excited to start working with the young woman. At age twenty six she was already highly accomplished. Having overcome a heroin addiction with three years clean? Well, few could say that. Too many of his models had fallen into the drug lifestyle, and monthly random drug tests were a requirement to be a model for Bane Exquisites. Or any other position, really.

Magnus continued sewing as he adjusted the dress, measuring as needed, his mind wandering to Alec. Or as he preferred, Alexander. Tomorrow was their date, and Magnus had no clue as to where they were going for it. Alec had just sent a winky text when Magnus had asked, so of course that made Magnus even more curious. What did that broad shouldered god have up his sleeve? 

Magnus’ phone vibrated with his annoying text tone (the minions saying Hello repeatedly), and he glanced over to see a text for Alec himself. He couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face, but he wasn’t able to put the dress down, and he certainly wasn’t going to rush it. So he kept on, a smile firmly in place. 

Tonight was a rough night though. His mother’s birthday was always hard. And Magnus always spent it alone, not wanting to burden anyone else with the saddening history. His mother had been a paranoid schizophrenic who had committed suicide behind her delusions. But when she had been on medication, when she had been the mother he loved, she had been the best mom in the world. And that was what Magnus held onto with a faint smile on his face as he thought of all the times they went out for ice cream. And of course when his mother got him his first sewing kit because boys could sew too, gender rules be damned. She had believed he would make it to be a fashion designer one day, and look where he was? He had done a sketch for a future royal. Princess Kate refused to use anyone else. He was living the dream!

When he set the dress down and checked his text, he was delighted by what he saw.

_Thanks for making me look good to Izzy. I owe you one. I’ll see you tomorrow at 7p.m.?_

Magnus texted back an agreement and went back to working on Izzy’s dress, wondering what else the Universe could possibly have in store for him. If it was anything like what he already had, it had to be amazing. Of course if Alec was involved could it be anything less than wonderful?


	8. Chapter 8

Alec gave one final glance in the mirror before checking his watch—it was 6:59 p.m. He hadn’t been sure what to wear. Was this an uppity place? Would he need formal? Would Magnus wear formal? Who really went formal on a first date to begin with? So Alec had gone with clean cut, semi formal dress clothes. A lavender long sleeved with white lines shirt, and black slacks.

Alec would have been lying if he had said he wasn’t nervous. As he fumbled with his keys to lock his apartment, he felt his heartbeat speed up. The walk down the hall to Magnus’ seemed so long, and for some reason Alec couldn’t go any faster than slow motion. But then he was there, and he was knocking on Magnus’ door.

And Magnus was there, with red tipped hair, and eyeshadow, and completely clean shaven. And he looked so beautiful it was like a physical ache to look at his face. Alec wanted to pull him into a bone crushing hug, but instead Alec smiled, noting that Magnus had gone with a more formal attire; but then he was a fashion designer.

“You look…” Alec started, but words seemed to be failing him.

“Not terrible I hope?” Magnus joked after an awkward moment of silence. 

Alec chuckled. “No, not terrible. Never terrible. You look amazing, Magnus.”

And to see those amber eyes light up took Alec’s breath away, and he was quite sure he would not make it through the night. He’d need an oxygen mask if Magnus proceeded to look at him that way all throughout the evening.

Alec held his hand out to Magnus, who took it, and they walked hand in hand down the hall. Once Magnus locked his door of course.

“How was work?” Magnus asked, his thumb rubbing circles into the back of Alec’s hand.

Alec smiled. “Not bad. We have this super big case going on right now, and on Friday we go interview Valentine Morgenstern in hopes that he will agree to testify on behalf of his son, Jonathan.”

Magnus inhaled sharply. 

“ _Your_ law firm is the one handling that?”

Alec nodded. “We are indeed. Specifically Lydia and I. We tend to give the lesser cases to the other partners and take on the harder ones ourselves. Lydia didn’t want to take this case,” Alec pressed the button for the elevator, “But I persuaded her. This could make our entire career.”

“I’m impressed, Alexander. That can’t be an easy case. The media has blown it up, and every time I turn on the news I hear about it.”

Alec pulled Magnus into the elevator with him, a broad grin in place.

“But what do you hear?”

Magnus appeared to think a moment before answering. 

“That he is mentally disturbed…”

“That would be his mother, paying off all the news stations. She asked how she could help, and that was my idea. The jury is supposed to be impartial, but they never are. Generate sympathy now and we may stand a chance. A decent chance at that. He is going to be a tricky one, but he can get off. And when he does my law firm will soar.”

They stepped into the crisp night air, walking comfortably down the street, Magnus’ face wearing a look of deep impression.

“So where are you taking me?” Magnus asked.

Alec grinned once again as he asked, “Have you ever heard of Gallow Green?”

~~~

The bar was amazing. It had a perfect view of New York city’s skyline. There was greenery everywhere, and the drinks were excellent. It was almost a surreal experience. Magnus had certainly never had a date as nice as this, and when the entertainment came out, he was blown away.

“Middle name?” Alec asked, leaning casually against the ledge that looked out over the city.

They had found a rather secluded corner, and were happy to be left alone to talk. Although Magnus was secretly excited that Lindsey Stirling was playing for their first date. This meant there would definitely be a second one.

“I don’t have one; Wh-”

“How do you not have a middle name?” Alec gasped, half exasperated, half teasing.

“Well, what’s yours?” he asked and Alec looked somber. 

“Gideon,” he whispered with a pained look on his face that had Magnus laughing. “It’s bad, I know,” he moaned.

“No, what’s bad is how you look when you say it. The name isn’t bad at all.”

Alec looked as though he wasn’t sure if he could trust what Magnus was saying, and Magnus couldn’t help laughing at him.

“See, you’re laughing, it is bad!” Alec groaned out.

Magnus was almost doubled over laughing, using his hand on the ledge to support himself at that moment. Magnus believed in laughing. He believed in laughing until you cried. Until you couldn’t breathe. Until you couldn’t even remember why you were laughing in the first place. Magnus Bane was a firm believer in laughing, and if you could make him laugh you stood a chance. But the secret was to not only make him laugh, but to laugh with him.

And Alec was half laughing, half embarrassedly groaning, which just made Magnus laugh even harder. And pretty soon neither of them could stand up. So they were in a rooftop bar full of plants, sitting on the floor, holding onto each other, laughing their asses off; Magnus with tears forming in his eyes and Alec with the fondest expression on his face as he watched Magnus.

When they had settled down with the laughing, Magnus looked over at Alec and said, “Gideon really isn’t that bad, Alexander.”

Alec smirked, his eyes raking over Magnus’ face. And Magnus knew it was coming, could feel the tension in the air. He knew this was the moment he’d tell his future kids about one day. About how a beautiful man with hazel eyes kissed him on the floor of a bar, and he couldn’t even be bothered to care that the floor was probably dirty and people were most assuredly questioning their sanity at this moment. 

“Better than no middle name,” Alec breathed out, leaning in.

And without thinking about it, Magnus leaned in the rest of the way, kissing Alec softly, one hand going to cradle the beautiful man’s face, the other going around his waist. And it was heat and passion and everything that existed existed only with their kissing. There was no outside world, it was just the two of them, and they were one in that moment.

And when they parted Magnus felt a keen loss. But that was how he would remember the night. He would one day forget who had played there that night, even though she had been his favorite violinist. When the Alzheimer's took his memories he would one day forget why he had been there. But he would never forget laughing with the beautiful hazel eyed man, and the kiss that rocked his world to it’s very core.


	9. Chapter 9

Alec spent the next day explaining to Lydia that yes, his date had gone well and yes, he did anticipate a second one. Lydia seemed to want to know everything about the date, and Alec was trying to dodge her at every turn. Not that he didn’t want to talk about it, but how many words could one person use to describe a kiss? It had been amazing. The music was great, they had fun, and the walk home they were practically glued together even though it wasn’t even really cold yet. Not New York cold, at least.

“If you aren’t going to tell me how it went I will call Magnus Bane myself and-”

“Ruin this?” Alec interrupted, which promptly shut Lydia up.

The rest of the day was filled with looking through Valentine’s case. The man liked to brag, so Alec was fairly sure he could get the idiot to talk about abusing his own son. Lydia even had to agree, though she did so with a most unwilling air.

At four o’clock Alec packed his things, and Lydia was right back on the trail. 

“Another date?” she asked suspiciously.

“With Izzy and Jace. The three of us haven’t gotten together in awhile, and Jace is in town, so…”

Lydia sighed and shook her head. “Of course. I’m sorry. Have fun tonight Alec. Just not too much fun. We need to be able to question Valentine tomorrow.”

Once Alec was out of the office he called Izzy, who promptly answered her phone. 

“Iz, I’m almost to my apartment. Where is Jace?”

There was noise in the background and then: “With me. We’re about twenty minutes from your apartment. I was thinking we could invite Magnus along as well. He kinda has a thing for you.”

Alec chuckled. “Well I would hope so since I took him on a date last night.”

“Then it’s settled. Text him, and I’ll see you in twenty. Bye big brother!”

Alec sighed, wondering if Magnus would want to see him again. But last night had been so great, and Alec had to resist pulling the man into his apartment and ripping his clothes off. So unless work was keeping him, Alec couldn’t see a problem. He shot Magnus a quick text and kept walking, stopping at the doggy daycare to get his pup Maya.

He made the rest of the short walk home, half scared to check his phone when it vibrated in his pocket. But he was Alexander Gideon Lightwood. He was the best lawyer in New York City, and soon to be all of New York State. Either Magnus would want to meet up with him or he wouldn’t. Maybe he couldn’t, Alec had no idea how fashion designer hours worked. If it was anything like running a law firm it was entirely time consuming.

_Give me 30 minutes._

Alec couldn’t have stopped the smile that graced his face even if he’d tried. He was walking on clouds the rest of the five minute walk home.

~~~

Magnus went into his closet at work and pulled out his toned down maroon and gold flowy shirt and a pair of jeans. He didn’t want to be overly dressed for the evening, and as of yet Isabelle didn’t have anything fancy to wear. He shrugged the clothes on and let Maia know he was leaving.

Last night had been an excellent first date, and Magnus was eager to see how Alexander would act in front of his siblings. Would he be the same? Would he be distant? The fact that he had invited him said a lot, but that easily could have been someone else’s idea. It would all come down tonight to how Alec treated Magnus.

The air outside was cool. Fall was soon approaching, and Magnus found himself besotted with this time of year. Soon it would be Halloween, and up would go jack o’lanterns. Magnus would hand make a costume for himself and host his own costume party for a select group of friends. Then Thanksgiving came, a lonely holiday without family. But even lonelier was Christmas. 

He loved it though. The memories that were good of Christmas were amazing. Stringing popcorn on a Christmas tree with his mother. Watching It’s A Wonderful Life every Christmas Eve. Carolers coming ‘round to sing to them. Caterina helped make it somewhat better, but it was still a hard holiday. And Magnus knew he’d be tricking himself if he said this year he wouldn’t be spending it alone. Alec was married. He would keep the charade up for his mother until he was sure of Magnus at the very least. There was no near future in which Magnus was part of Alec’s family.

But tonight Magnus would pretend. He would pretend he stood a chance. He would pick up this bottle of sparkling grape juice to toast to new beginnings in a way Isabelle could join in. He would enjoy the time he had Alec. Because he already knew this man would be the one to break his heart.

~~~

Magnus was surprised when Isabelle answered the door and practically dragged him in, her arms flinging around his neck as though they were the best of friends. 

“I brought sparkling grape juice to celebrate Isabelle’s new job with me,” Magnus said rather lamely, one arm circled around Izzy.

There was a blond man that Magnus assumed was Jace standing there who had been eying the paper bag, but at this announcement he visibly relaxed, and a smile spread across his face. Izzy took the grape juice from Magnus and Jace extended his hand as Alec entered the living area.

“Hi, I’m Jace Herondale, the adopted brother. I’ve heard so much about you already.”

Magnus took his hand, noticing the blue and brown eyes. Where Alexander was dark haired, Jace was light as could be.

But Magnus had eyes only for Alexander, who was walking towards him with a slow smile on his face as though he had been waiting all day to see him instead of just thirty minutes. And then Magnus was being enveloped in a bone crushing hug and practically being lifted off his feet by this tall Adonis,who then leaned in to give him a quick kiss. And it was perfect.

And Magnus didn’t notice the glances Izzy and Jace exchanged. He didn’t know that they’d never seen their brother so affectionate with someone before. He didn’t notice anything but the way Alec’s face lit up when he smiled, and how his hand fit with his so perfectly like it had been made to. Magnus noticed the slight smell of something masculine and utterly Alec. Some cologne, he was sure. He had smelled it last night too, and it made him dizzy with want. His own sandalwood shampoo seemed to pale in comparison to the scent of Alec Lightwood.

Jace cleared his throat, bringing both Magnus and Alec, who seemed to also be caught up in the moment, back to reality.

“Magnus,” Jace began, “brought sparkling grape juice to celebrate Izzy’s new job with him. I was thinking we could start off by toasting with that?”

The next few seconds were everyone grabbing a wine glass, and then no, that was to triggering to Izzy who protested that she was just fine, but they put the wine glasses back anyway and used clear glass cups.

“May I?” Magnus asked.

Everyone nodded.

“To new beginnings, new friendships, and new partnerships. May they all last.”

And they all clinked their glasses, Izzy intently studying the faces of her brother and Magnus.

~~

Izzy’s laugh was a tinkle as she said, “I feel so bad letting you pay for dinner!”

“Just think,” Magnus began, one arm behind Alec, “Once you start working for me you can pay me back if it really bothers you _that_ much.”

This got another laugh out of Izzy as she glanced at the dessert menu, clearly debating if she wanted to get something more.

“Iz,” Alec began, “We got this. It’s your celebration. So order a dessert. You never go out to eat.”

Iz hadn’t picked anywhere too expensive. It was an Olive Garden, but that was her favorite place to eat in the world. Even though there were better Ma and Pop Italian restaurants, Izzy loved Olive Garden for some reason. She had told Magnus it had to do with the memories, and he could surely understand.

“Magnus,” Isabelle said, “Your parents must be so proud!”

And she was beaming at him as the smile slid off his face and he winced. And suddenly she wasn’t smiling, and Alec’s hand was on his knee, and Isabelle was apologizing.

“No,” Magnus said holding up his hand, “It’s not your fault. It’s… my dad is a bastard. And my mother was proud. But she… it’s complicated, and not for a night of celebrations. Another night we will get into that.”

“I understand. Alec here is the favorite. When I tell Mom about my new job it still won’t be worthy of her praise. So at least you know your mom would be proud of you. Ours is only ever proud of Alec,” Izzy explained, and this time Alec winced.

“Guys-”

Jace held up his hand, silencing Alec, whose hand was resting on Magnus’ knee.

“We don’t blame you. You didn’t ask for it, and you certainly didn’t ask for Mom to basically deny part of who you are in the quest to make you her favorite child. The trade off in being the favorite was not one we would have wanted to pay either. I mean… Lydia? Really?” Jace snorted.

Izzy socked Jace in the shoulder in the booth they were sitting in.

Alec rolled his eyes. “You just never liked her because she turned you down, brother.”

Jace gave a shrug as if to say maybe, and they all laughed.

“Well,” Alec said. “For what it is worth, I am proud of the two of you. It hasn’t been easy, but we are all doing amazing.”

Jace let out a whoop, and Magnus laughed along with them, enjoying the dynamic the siblings shared.

“Are you an only child?” Jace asked Magnus who nodded.

“My father didn’t want anymore kids than me. Not that he was ever really there for me either, but that’s another story. I somewhat envy the three of you,” he admitted.

“Trust me,” Izzy said, “It can be the worst thing in the world to have siblings. But when you’re at your lowest, it can be the absolute best thing. I wouldn’t trade it for anything. Oh! Waiter!”

And Magnus was so lost in the fact that Alec leaned over and just kissed him softly, as though he didn’t even have to think about it. As though it were natural. And Isabelle and Jace just seemed to accept it. Like this had always been and would always be. And for a moment Magnus began to let himself hope.


	10. Chapter 10

Alec absolutely hated going into prisons. He had only done it a number of times (three, this time made four), but hearing the metal door slam behind you wasn’t something you ever forgot. It made you feel cut off from the rest of the world. Right now, Magnus who had just been texting him seemed so far away. As though that were another life.

And then he had to turn over his cell phone and go through a metal detector—along with Lydia—and get a whole spiel on what they could and could not do with Valentine Morgenstern. 

“He will be handcuffed, as he is _very_ violent,” the guard warned them, as she led them to a conference room where they would be watched as they interviewed him. “He also has a life sentence, so he really doesn’t care about getting more time. And he prefers solitary. So we had to stop sending him there. That was like a reward to him. He is a strange man.”

They entered the stone room with the glass two way mirror, and Lydia pulled out the notebook and tape recorder she had brought with. No reason to hide why they were there. Valentine might even be proud of his son. Or maybe he would be disappointed that his son hadn’t managed to get the nerve up to kill his sister. Who would know with this man?

When they brought Valentine in, all Alec could think was that he had the eyes of a killer. Black and bottomless. He wore a smirk that reminded Alec not of Jonathan, but of Clary when she had said she hoped her brother would go away for a long time. It was strange. He looked like Jonathan, but his demeanor was more that of Clary. 

“Well, what do I owe this lovely surprise to?” Valentine asked as he took a seat, the guard then cuffing his already cuffed hands to the table so he couldn’t attempt to strangle them. Alec wondered if that had happened previously with a visitor he’d had.

“Mr. Morgenstern-” Lydia began before being cut off.

“Valentine, please,” he said, his voice silky. Yet it caused the hair on Alec’s arms and neck to stand up straight. But Alec knew the game. He knew he couldn’t let this man know he was unnerved, or he would hold all the cards to bargain with. 

“Valentine,” Alec jumped in, “I’m Alec Lightwood, and this is my partner Lydia Lightwood. We’re the lawyers representing your son Jonathan for the abduction and imprisonment of his sister, Clarissa Fairchild.”

“Morgenstern,” Valentine said. “Her name is Clarissa Morgenstern.”

Lydia took a breath before saying, “She legally changed it to Fairchild once she turned eighteen.”

Valentine’s eyes flashed dangerously and his nostrils flared, but he said nothing.

“As I was saying,” Alec began again, “We are hoping to exonerate your son. His mother, Lilith has bonded him out, but we want to get him a sentence of ‘not guilty.’ An easy way to do that would be to blame his impulses on the abuse he suffered at your hands. Would you be willing to testify or give a statement for your son?”

Valentine turned his full attention onto Alec, his eyes taking in every inch, as though he were daring Alec to look away, back down, show a weakness. But Alec refused to flinch. This was his job, and as a high profile lawyer he would be working with men like Valentine. It would be morally questionable, but it would be a deeply satisfying job. 

“I heard about what Jonathan did, you know. Most people think I was too hard on him. I treated Clarissa better. She was my favored child. The one I loved on. But she was my greatest creation. She has the abilities I have. It’s just that no one ever sees it. She is more like me than even she knows yet. So I’ll testify for Jonathan, if, and only if, I can talk to Clarissa first,” Valentine finished, smirk firmly in place.

And just like that, Valentine Morgenstern held all the cards in his hand once again.

~~~

“Please tell me she starts today,” Maia groaned from the chair on the other side of Magnus’ desk.

Maia was of course referencing Isabelle starting as Magnus’ new assistant. Maia was worn down from doing all the calling and filing and “mundane” tasks that the business needed to run. She didn’t have an attitude that made her work well with others. But she was the best he had until Monday.

“Sadly, no. I’m working on her clothes, and she is giving her current job short notice of her departure the way it is. She starts Monday though, so you can go back to doing runway and not worry about flirting with Raphael. Not that you’re really his type,” Magnus finished.

Maia rolled her eyes. “Like I’d want to be his type. Any man who isn’t interested in sex isn’t a man at all.”

Magnus’ lip curled up in disgust. “And it’s that sort of backwards thinking that causes young people to hide who they are and take their own lives. For some people sex isn’t a big deal. Emotional connection is the focus of the relationship. Is there really something so wrong with that?” he demanded.

Maia sighed, but Magnus already knew she had no response. She wasn’t really opposed to asexuality, it was more Raphael in general. But Magnus still refused to let her get away with a slight on the gay community. She wouldn’t say things like that in his presence and not be called out on it. As a bisexual man it was his job to make sure he called out all phobia against the community as a whole.

Maia put her hands up in defeat, and before she could even apologize Magnus’ phone was vibrating with a text from Milam. Alexander had gone ahead and started the paperwork to get the business international offices, and now they were staking out a couple of choice spots. Or rather Simon was, and he would let Magnus know which ones he thought best. Then it would be up to Magnus to check them out, or decided financially based on Simon’s fiscal projections which site he wanted.

It was all rather dull, but it was business. Simon was simply letting him know he had made it, which Magnus relayed to Maia. She was always rather on edge with Simon was gone. But he had to be for the good of the company. 

“So one more day of playing receptionist,” Maia finally said.

Magnus nodded. “One more day. Monday Isabelle will be here bright and early to take over. And I have a feeling you’re absolutely going to love her.”

“As long as she keeps her hands off Simon, I’m sure we will get along just fine,” Maia lowkey threatened.

Magnus snorted. “Child, Simon isn’t even in her league. Besides, something tells me she is way more Raphael’s type anyway.”

“Asexual?” Maia asked.

Magnus shook his head. “More like too beautiful to handle.”

And Maia laughed. “If she looks that good, I’m dying to see what her brother looks like.”

Steepling his fingers Magnus smirked and said, “Like a broad shouldered, slightly tattooed, greek God. He is absolutely beautiful.”

“Are you two friends on Facebook?” she asked.

“Because famous people really have personal Facebooks,” Magnus rolled his eyes.

“Well damn, okay, I just wanted to see a picture of this Greek God,” Maia said, once again throwing up her hands.

Magnus turned to his computer screen, and with a few clicks pulled up Alec’s site, where there was a picture of him and Lydia.

Maia whistled. 

“Damn. Okay. Well, get it then, Mr. Bane.”

And Magnus couldn’t help but laugh.


	11. Chapter 11

It was six a.m. Friday morning, and Alec was up on the phone with Clary. She had been rather elusive, and she certainly wasn’t trying to help make his job any easier right now. 

“I don’t want Jonathan to get off!” she screamed into the phone. “I want him to pay for what he did!”

Alec sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Clary, are you honestly saying you don’t think your brother has mental problems that need to be addressed? Like serious ones?”

There was silence for a moment so long that Alec wondered if she’d hung up in his face, but when he checked the phone it showed she was still on the line.

“I don’t want to face my father,” Clary said quietly.

Progress. She was no longer saying she wouldn’t. Thank god for the Psychology degree he’d gotten as his minor.

“I know, Clary, but in order to get your brother help that might be the only thing we can do. You won’t be in any danger. I can promise you that. My brother works as a bodyguard, and I’ve already asked him if he could escort you. Your father agreed to one other person being there, so he shouldn’t expect a bodyguard. He would be looking for a cop. Not someone trained in all the martial arts,” Alec explained, thinking of what Jace was getting himself into by doing this.

But Jace had volunteered to help. He was technically on vacation, but what was it to help out family?, his brother at that? They had matching Chinese tattoos for god’s sake. No, Jace had been firm. He would keep Clary safe. He was lethal as they came, and the jail had given him permission to use lethal force if it were to come down to Clary’s life being on the line. Of course they had failed to tell Valentine that. They’d forgotten after Alec had slipped them some money. He hoped Valentine wouldn’t hurt his ‘greatest creation’ but he wasn’t a fool either.

“Okay. Then tomorrow. I’m free tomorrow. Nine a.m. Can your brother do that?” Clary demanded, sounding more like her father than she probably realized.

“Of course, Clary. Anything to accommodate you. Lydia and I will be just on the other side of the glass recording everything. Do you need us to pick you up?”

And just like that, Alec had Clary agreeing to see her father, and therefore had Valentine agreeing to give his testimony in court.

~~~

Alec was watching Jace’s face when Clary walked out of her building, and he could almost see Jace’s heart stutter. Which was unusual because Jace wasn’t a romantic person. He didn’t fall in love, and he did _not_ have girlfriends. He had acquaintances that he saw to release pent up frustrations. Alec was sure a great deal of them wanted more—like Kaylee had—but Jace had always maintained that he would know when he saw the right woman.

“Clary, this is my brother, Jace. Jace, this is Clary,” Alec introduced the two, taking a small step back and glancing at Lydia whose eyebrows were hiked up at the expression on Jace’s face.

“So you’re going to make sure if my dad tries to kill me that he can’t?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jace smirked. “Exactly.”

Alec wasn’t expecting it, and neither was Lydia if her gasp was anything to go by, but Jace was always on alert. Clary lunged at him, and the next thing they knew she was pinned against the wall of her building, completely at the disadvantage and unable to move.

“Normally girls just ask me out, but I think I like your style a lot better,” Jace commented as he let her go.

Clary’s face was slightly flushed and she rolled her eyes, but she seemed to accept that Jace could indeed protect her.

Jace sat in the backseat with Clary on the ride to the prison, and the whole ride he studied her profile while Alec and Lydia used their silent communication to talk about the fact that Jace was showing interest in a woman that wasn’t just sexual.

And Clary seemed to be interested, too. When Jace would turn his head away, Clary would glance over at him, taking in his features before blushing slightly—she was a redhead after all, and they were known for blushing—and turning away. 

The check in process at the jail was fairly quick. Clary went with Jace to the conference room, where they were shortly joined by Valentine, who was cuffed to the table once again.

“Clarissa, you finally came to see your dear old dad. How are you doing?” he asked with a smile.

“You asked me to come here so you could have a visit?” Clary asked suspiciously.

“Well, you’re my daughter, and my favorite child. I wanted to see you. Is there anything so wrong with that?” he asked. 

Jace stood a few feet back, hovering, ready in case of an emergency. His eyes were glued to the cuffs on Valentine should he start to try and fiddle with them without being noticed. Alec could see his brother’s calculated expression that said he was in work mode, and he was sure Valentine could see it too. But then again, Valentine was searching Clary’s face hungrily, as though he were looking for something in her eyes.

“Do you remember when you were five, and that boy put gum in your hair?” Valentine asked. “You were so distraught because we had to cut so much of your hair off. Do you remember what I told you?”

Clary’s knee was bouncing up and down, her lips thinned now, and she crossed her arms over her chest.

“I know you do, Clarissa. What did I tell you?” Valentine tried again.

Clary shook her head, refusing to answer.

“I told you that you’d always be my beautiful baby girl. And you are. I may have done a lot of things, but I never, ever hurt you or your mother. Never. So you can pretend that Luke is your father. But when it comes down to it, I was the one who taught you to walk and talk. I was the one who helped you learn your ABC’s. When it came time for school and you were scared to get on the bus, I had to be the one to convince you to go. Maybe you can fool everyone else, but you can’t fool me. You’re still my little girl.”

Alec wasn’t sure, but he thought he saw a tear roll down Clary’s cheek.

Clary stared at the table, regaining her composure before saying, “If only you had loved Jonathan the way you loved me, we might not be here today.”

Valentine smirked. 

“I didn’t love Jonathan the way I loved you to ensure that one day, you would be forced to be here with me, Clarissa. And look how it worked out.”

And Valentine smiled broadly as though he had just won the best prize in the world.

~~~

It was Saturday evening, and Magnus was tired. He wanted to crawl into bed with a glass of something strong and watch television. Tomorrow he was off, or as off as he ever was when it came to running a business. Which wasn’t really off, in case you were wondering. There were still emails to send (and read), phone calls to make, texts to send, and documents to sign. It was tedious stuff, but at least he had a little more leisure time on the weekends. 

There was a knock on the door, and Magnus groaned audibly. Was it really fair that he had to face the real world now? He wanted pizza, bourbon, and telly. Wasn’t that allowed when he had worked all day on expanding his business? 

He opened the door, and Alec was leaning against the frame wearing a black t-shirt and fitted jeans. Not skinny jeans, Magnus couldn’t stand skinny jeans, but fitted jeans. He looked about as tired as Magnus felt, but for some reason he was standing at Magnus’ door, not asking to come in, but not going away either. He just stood there, his frame towering slightly over Magnus, his dark pink lips looking utterly kissable, and his hazel eyes glowing in the light.

“You weren’t home yesterday,” Alec pointed out.

Magnus grinned in amusement. “I was busy at work. With your help on all the legal mumbojumbo the Italy expansion is underway. I’ve been working weird hours looking at numbers and other dull things. You weren’t home this morning, though.”

Alec gave a small shrug as if to concede. “I had to give a serial killer what he wanted to get his testimony for my case. It was all really fucked up. But Jace met the girl he wants to date, and right now they are out with Iz and Max doing god knows what. It’s actually kind of crazy, since Jace has never wanted to date before, but if he is happy, I am happy.”

Alec still didn’t make a move to come into the apartment.

“So did you just come over to tell me I wasn’t home yesterday morning, Alexander?” Magnus asked.

Alec finally stepped into the apartment, took Magnus’ glass of bourbon out of his hand, and drained it, setting it down on a nearby surface. 

“No,” Alec said, his pupils blown wide, “I came over to do this.”

And then he grabbed the collar of Magnus’ shirt, and with the door of his apartment still wide open he kissed him like there was a fire and Magnus was the only water for miles around. It was teeth biting lips, tongues intertwining, moans and groans coming from both of them. It was rock hard cocks pressed up against each other, and Magnus wanting so badly to rip off every layer of Alec’s clothing.

But then Alec pulled away, his eyes smoldering, and said, “Good night,” and walked out of the apartment closing the door behind him, leaving behind a very confused, very aroused Magnus Bane.


	12. Chapter 12

“You saw my father without me?” came Jonathan Morgenstern’s crisp, English voice over the phone. It always confused Alec that Jonathan Sebastian Morgenstern had an English accent thanks to being raised by his adopted mother Lilith in England for five years.

This was not what Alec wanted to come to the office to on Monday morning. Sunday had been nothing but writing down questions to ask Valentine for Jonathan’s case, and here the ungrateful brat wanted to know why they had gone without them.

“He refused to speak to or see anyone but Clary,” Alec tried to explain.

“Of course, the favorite child. The one father doted on. Though how could I possibly blame him? Clary is exceptional.”

Something about his words made Alec very uncomfortable, but even so he found himself asking, “How so?”

There was a soft sigh over the phone as Jonathan thought on his answer before finally giving it.

“My sister has the ability to love with her whole heart and to forgive with it as well. Which I hope she will one day be able to do with me. I never meant to cause her harm, even if it was just mental distress. That can be the worst type of distress. I do know that.”

“So what did you hope to accomplish, Jonathan?” Alec asked, jotting down notes, going into full on lawyer mode.

Another sigh before the answer.

“Father used to always say that Clary was pure, and that I was a demon. I thought maybe she could purify me and save me from myself.”

And boom goes the dynamite. Their whole case was set. His mental state was now severely in question. Alec wished he had been recording the phone conversation to play back as evidence, but he knew shorthand and was easily able to transcribe what Jonathan said while still asking questions.

“Do you think she did?” Alec asked.

“In a way it’s obvious that she did. I’m not out there following in my father’s footsteps and being a demon like he is. Although of course he wouldn’t describe himself that way. He would say he was doing good work, and that the death of one person didn’t stop the world from turning no matter how much you might want it to do so,” Jonathan explained.

Alec noted this. He needed to go back to the prison and go over the questions he’d be asking Valentine during the trial with Valentine now, that way there were no surprises. He didn’t trust the man to keep his word, but Clary had said that if he’d swore to do something, than he would keep his wor., for whatever good his word was worth these days.

And Jace and Clary… well Alec had gotten Jace’s texts about the amazing evening they had, and how Clary had taken to Izzy right away. Alec got the sense that their family gatherings might soon be expanding to include Jace’s first real girlfriend. Alec hadn’t gotten the chance to really talk to Clary aside from the case, so he couldn’t draw a conclusion, but Iz did text him saying he was going to love her. Alec wasn’t so sure. And not because he still thought he was in love with Jace—really he never had been—but because Jace was jumping into this much too quickly. Jace was about assessing situations and not taking risks. And this wasn’t like him at all. He was doing everything for a woman.

But then Alec thought about Magnus and how he was going to ask him on a second date. Or would it be their third? Did Olive Garden with Jace and Izzy count as a second date? Alec wasn’t certain. He just knew that he wanted to see more of those amber eyes that looked almost like honey in the right light. 

“Mr. Lightwood?” Jonathan asked, bringing Alec back to the present.

“Yes, sorry. I was… thinking. I’m going to meet with your father, and then I will set up a day to meet with you. I don’t think it wise that you see him before the trial. Please remember that after we get you off for being mentally disturbed and you do a few months in an psych hospital, you can go see your father on your own time,” Alec reiterated. 

“I do not want to go to a psych hospital,” Jonathan said for the thirteenth time. 

Alec wanted to groan. He wanted to slam down the phone, reach through it, and shake this prissy idiot. 

“Jonathan, the police found her in your basement. There is no way we are getting a not guilty verdict unless it is due to mental instability. I _can_ get you that. And how long you spend there is directly related to how much effort you put into your care. You could be there a month and be deemed fit for society again. Wouldn’t that be better than five years for aggravated assault on top of ten for abduction?” Alec asked.

Jonathan couldn’t really argue with that, so Alec continued on.

“We will get you off. You will do very little time in a psych hospital, and it won’t be a state funded one. I will make sure it is one that your mother pays for, so just settle down, and let me please do my job. I can do this.”

“Of course, Mr. Lightwood. You are the best. I apologize,” Jonathan said, sounding almost sincere.

And for some reason a shiver went down Alec’s spine.

~~~

Isabelle was highly efficient, that much was plain. She had already responded to all the emails (and made digital folders to sort them-who knew you could even do that?), she had started filing, and she had a list of whom Magnus needed to contact. It was like a weight lifted from his shoulders. She seemed totally at ease in her navy blue dress, sporting heels that could pierce a man’s heart. She was the epitome of beauty. Truly she was one of a kind.

Isabelle swayed into his office—because she didn’t walk in heels, she swayed from side to side, using her hips to mesmerize men—a file in hand as she said, “I’ve copied all your sketches and sent them to the appropriate people. The future duke and duchess love the dress, and they want you to make a reception gown. I emailed you their requirements and I didn’t say how much you wanted them to pay. I figured you could tell me once you figured out what you wanted to do.

“Your business analyst Simon Lewis sent over numbers on different properties in Milam, and I requested pictures. I printed out the numbers and they are in the folder with the corresponding pictures of the property first, so you can see how you feel about the look of the place as well as if it’s financially sound. 

“Raphael Santiago has a meeting with you today at two p.m. regarding the fashion show he is hosting here for a charity benefit that he wants you to be part of. I printed out some research of his company and the different fashion lines he has worked with in the past.

“I fixed the coffee machine, got the printer new ink ordered, and ordered sushi for lunch like you requested. Is there anything else before I get back to filing, Mr. Bane?” Isabelle asked, a thousand watt smile on her face.

Magnus’ jaw was on the floor. He knew he had hired someone efficient, but he hadn’t known he hired someone this damn good. She had done several days work in the span of three hours, and as she handed him the files on Milam and Raphael’s company, Magnus wondered how her mother could _not_ be proud of her. She was a woman on a mission. She worked damn hard and did a damn good job on making sure everything she did she did to the best of her ability.

“No, Isabelle, that is all for now. Thank you,” Magnus finally choked out.

Isabelle swept out of the room as mesmerizing as she had come in. She wasn’t quite as beautiful as her brother, but she was still beautiful. Anyone related to him must have been gorgeous. The genetics would make sure of that. 

Magnus leafed through the Milam folder, taking a look at the pictures. She had been right to ask for pictures of the properties. Some were simply ghastly, and would require being knocked down and rebuilt, something he wasn’t looking to do at the moment. He set those aside in the trash can, focusing on the properties that were aesthetically pleasing as well as priced right. Magnus was so caught up that he almost jumped when the minion voice came out of his phone screaming hello.

_We should have another date._

Magnus smiled softly as he responded to Alexander. He certainly knew what he wanted, and he wasn’t shy when it came to to PDA like Magnus had thought he would be. In fact, he left Magnus quite confused. What did Alec expect? What did he want? Were these even third—or was it second?—date questions? 

_When and where?_ Magnus asked.

His phone vibrated almost immediately after sending the text.

_How about this time you choose._

Magnus buzzed Isabelle. “Hey, Iz?”

“Yes, Mr. Bane?”

“I need your help picking out a good date spot for your brother and I.”

There was the tinkling of laughter and then, “I’ll be right there, Mr. Bane.”

Thank god for Isabelle Lightwood.


	13. Chapter 13

Tuesday comprised of Alec going to the prison to meet with Valentine. Lydia hadn’t gone as she was busy with some doctor’s appointment or something. Alec wasn’t really sure, but he knew the case had to move forward. They had a lot to prepare for, and not a whole lot of time to do it in. He knew the district attorney would be trying to trip them up, so it was up to Alec to make sure Valentine was completely prepared for whatever was thrown his way during the trial.

Magnus had agreed to another date, though Alec hadn’t heard about where it was going to be. Magnus just told him he would see, and to be quite honest Alec liked surprises. They were fun. There was something intriguing about mystery. The only time he objected to them is when they came up in one of his cases. 

Despite how busy he was, Alec hoped for a text from Magnus. Izzy wouldn’t say anything other than they were swamped when he texted her, but he knew if she was busy so was Magnus.

Alec sighed running a hand over his face, sitting in his office, not feeling like doing much work that day, but knowing very well that no matter how he felt he had to get it done.

He picked up his office phone, punching in Jonathan’s number and letting the phone ring until the man in question picked up.

“Hello?” came Jonathan’s voice.

“Hello, Jonathan, it’s Alec Lightwood. I met with your father and I was wondering if you would be free tomorrow to go over the questions that are going to be thrown at you?”

There was a brief pause and then, “Of course, Mr. Lightwood. What time would work best for you?”

Alec checked his planner. Really, what would he do without his receptionist and his planner to keep everything straight? Not that he really relied on his receptionist that much. She was more so for the other lawyers. He made meetings with the big wigs, and nothing really got to him that wasn’t huge. So he supposed she was a good gatekeeper.

“What about tomorrow morning at about eight a.m.?” Alec asked finally, noticing that he had that day almost completely free. 

This case was the only thing he really had on his schedule besides his dates with Magnus. And damn was he excited about the upcoming one. He didn’t know when—or where—it was going to be, but he was hoping Magnus was as good at picking out a place as he was at kissing.

Although, truth be told, Magnus could have taken him to Ihop and Alec would have been just fine. He was just happy to talk to Magnus and spend one on one time with the man. He didn’t care where they spent it, although a romantic spot wouldn’t be remiss. He just wanted to look into those amber eyes and get to know him better.

“That works for me. I’ll bring coffee and doughnuts. Is it alright if my mother comes by?” Jonathan asked.

If Jonathan made him uncomfortable, it was nothing to how Lilith made him feel. Beautiful, sensual, and utterly dark. She was like a cancer feeding on everything around her. Alec had no doubt that she loved her son, but he also didn’t doubt that she would gladly burn down the rest of the world in order to make her darling boy happy.

“Of course, Jonathan. We would be glad to have your mother as well,” Alec said in a falsely cheerful voice.

Lilith was the one paying for this. And she was paying two hundred thousand dollars, so Alec wasn’t about to turn her away. He would do with her presence. She was just a mother looking out for her son, he told himself once again. She might not be the typical mother, but she was still the best that Jonathan had. She had tried to do right by him, after all. And she was trying to get her son some help. Or so Alec hoped.

“Excellent. We will see you tomorrow morning. Thank you so much, Mr. Lightwood,” Jonathan said before hanging up.

Alec sighed and put down the phone, wondering if Lydia was going to be there to act as a buffer. He picked up his personal cell phone to shoot her a quick text, hoping he wasn’t getting himself in over his damn head.

~~~

“And you swear on your life and your job that if you help me pick out a date spot, you won’t go and tell your brother where said date spot is?” Magnus said seriously.

Isabelle laughed that tinkling laugh of hers, her hair cascading down over her shoulders. “Magnus, I swear. I would never ruin it for Alec. He is my best friend, and the person I love most in this world. I wouldn’t do anything like that.”

Magnus held out his pinky finger and Izzy linked hers with it, sealing the deal with a pinky promise, which if broken meant one would go to hell, or so Magnus had heard through various sources. So there was no going back on their deal if she didn’t want dire consequences in the after life.

“So where would he like to go?” Magnus asked, swiveling around in his desk chair as Isabelle sat on the edge of his desk, her legs crossed and the red dress riding up slightly. She was the portrait of femininity. 

“You can’t ask where he would like to go. Alec isn’t like that. Like… I like Olive Garden because I love the Chicken Gnochi soup. And the memories. Will Alec likes making new memories. He is still talking about the bar you two went to. And it probably wasn’t even as great as he makes it sound. But the memory is,” Izzy explained.

Magnus nodded his head, thinking for a moment, trying to process what Isabelle had just told him.

“So he is sentimental?” Magnus finally asked.

Izzy flashed her thousand watt smile. 

“Yes, my brother is very sentimental. But, the key thing is, you don’t want to take him anywhere with old memories. You want to find a place you can make new memories. Now, I can tell you what he likes, and you can research places, but you need to take him somewhere he hasn’t been before. Somewhere that when he thinks of, he will always think of only you. That is how you get my brother, and that is what no one else has ever understood before.”

Magnus nodded appreciatively. He knew hiring Isabelle had been the best idea he could have made in a very long time. 

Magnus turned to his computer, typing in various words, intent on finding the perfect date for him and Alec. As Izzy turned to leave, Magnus called out to her.

“Has he ever been to the Brooklyn Waterfront?”

He looked over to see her looking at him like he finally understood.

“You know, Mr. Bane, I don’t think he has for a date.”

And with that Isabelle Lightwood swept from the room, leaving Magnus Bane to look up all the activities and pizza places on the Brooklyn Waterfront. And the huge carousel too? It was quite romantic. Magnus was sure this was going to be a good memory for their third—second?—date.


	14. Chapter 14

Alec had not spent all night texting Magnus, he was proud to say. He had spent half the night talking to Magnus while eating another cobbler. Not that that was much better, but it certainly was more personal.

“So what was the deal with your mother? I’m assuming that’s her in the picture over there, and I’m curious. I mean you don’t have to answer obviously, but I’m just curious,” Alec had asked as they sat at the island eating cobbler out of the pan, blackberry this time.

Magnus had sat there a moment, his eyes locked on Alec’s before he finally answered.

“My mother was a paranoid schizophrenic, and she hated taking medication. Even when she did, the delusions weren’t controlled very well. She was plagued by them. And one day she committed suicide behind them. She thought my father was a demon, like a literal demon, and that he had caused her to produce a… she called me a warlock. And she said I was half demon. And… she took her own life because of it.”

Alec’s fork had clattered down into the pan.

“Magnus, I am so, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, I didn’t know, I-”

Magnus had pressed a finger to Alec’s lips. Shushing him lightly.

“I know. It’s okay. My mother was sick. When she was lucid she was the best mother in the world. When she wasn’t… it was no one’s fault. Things happened the way they did, but I know she loved me. She was too far gone into her illness, and I was too young to know what to do.”

Alec didn’t know at the time what to do, so he did the only thing one could do, and he grabbed Magnus by the back of his neck and pulled him in for a light kiss. A sincere heartfelt one, that spoke of understanding and hope for the future; their future.

And that kiss was still on Alec’s mind as Jonathan and Lilith walked in, the former holding two coffees, handing one to Alec with a dazzling smile, as though going to jail for fifteen years wasn’t a possibility. But then with Alec as his attorney, it really wasn’t. Especially not after he’d prepped Valentine yesterday. This was going to be the easiest case yet, and everyone else had been too scared of it.

“Mr. Lightwood,” Lilith said with a small smile, “Thank you so much for seeing us so quickly. Jonathan said you wanted to go over different questions the DA might have?”

Alec motioned to the chairs as he said, “Yes ma’am. There are several tactics I think they’ll try. Now after spending four hours with Valentine yesterday, I can assure you that our defense of his abuse is bulletproof. Everything from when Jonathan was an infant to a preteen is set. They are going to strike for when he came into your care and after. So we need to focus on what therapists he saw, psychiatrists, did he have nightmares, reoccurring themes, etc.”

Jonathan’s eyes were on Alec’s lips, almost as though he were lip reading. Perhaps he had bad hearing? That wasn’t the sort of question you could just ask without being rude, so Alec resolved to enunciate better just in case.

“We have dream diaries from when he was a teenager, as well as therapy journals,” Lilith said.

Alec nodded. “Those could be helpful. I’ll need to see them, and read over them first to know if they’ll do more good than bad. Obviously we don’t want to give the DA any ammunition. This is about doing everything we can to keep Jonathan out of jail, which was why I suggested bond. He is less likely to go back if he has been bonded out. No one is quite sure why, other than it takes too much time to reprocess criminals. So unless he comes out and says he did it knowingly and not in a mental state that was… bad, he shouldn’t be looking at any time in prison.”

Lilith nodded eagerly before saying, “Is there anything else I can do… financially?”

Alec knew where she was going with this. The rich always figured there was someone they could pay off, but that wasn’t how the legal system really worked. Television shows did not showcase reality.

“No, there is nothing. I will be meeting with the judge this coming Monday, so if you could get those journals to me before this weekend so I can go over them to determine if we can use them as evidence, that would be great. In the meantime, Jonathan needs to keep a low profile. I want him doing certain charity work, which will look good for the judge, as well as working with a court appointed psychiatrist. My receptionist has all that information set aside for you. Really it’s a waiting game at this point. We have to pick the jury and then everything begins to really snowball,” Alec explained, noticing how Jonathan’s eyes raked across his face, hungry for information.

“Thank you so much, Mr. Lightwood,” Jonathan said, extending his hand. “I feel so confident about this with you as my lawyer.”

“You should,” Alec said with a smug smile. “Out of a hundred trials I’ve only lost once.”

~~~

Magnus had asked Alec out on a date for Thursday, and Alec had said yes. And then he had smiled—because Magnus had gone next door Wednesday night to ask—and said not to expect to see him much that weekend due to the case. He had a lot of reading to do and Lydia was MIA. When Magnus had asked if she was okay, Alec brushed it off.

“She does this around this time of year; Stephen’s death. She just needs time alone. She will be back around.”

And here it was, Thursday afternoon, and Magnus was eying the clock suspiciously. It seemed to be slowing down. Izzy had laughed at him when he said this, and asked if he wanted her to cancel his appointments, but no, that would make him more anxious. So he sat through one final meeting with Raphael, who would have several gowns from Bane Exquisites in his Charity Runway Show this year. It was for kids with terminal cancer. The tickets were thirty grand to get in, so it was a bit like the MET Gala. 

Then three o’clock was there, and Magnus was going over in his mind everything they were going to do. There was paddle boating, there was a fantastic little pizza place, they had the carousel, and of course they could just sit and talk. Oh and they had rollerskating, which Magnus thought might be fun to try, even if they couldn’t manage to stay standing for very long. 

It was a less expensive date, but Izzy assured him that it was right up Alec’s alley.

“It will be perfect for Alec. He’ll love just talking, and the rollerskating will be something he will probably want to try with you since he hasn’t done it since he was like twelve. You’re all set, so stop worrying!”

So why was Magnus worried? It was simple, really. He was starting to genuinely care for Alec. The more Alec came over with cobbler and they talked, the more Magnus learned about the best attorney in New York City. And the more said attorney learned about him. It was an even exchange of information, and Magnus found himself looking forward to the evenings after work when both he and Alec had down time to just hang out. It made him want to try that much harder to impress Alexander on a date.


	15. Chapter 15

Alec was almost startled when he heard the knock on his door at seven. He knew it was Magnus—please god don’t let it be the barista come to proclaim her undying love drunkenly again, he thought—he just hadn’t realized time had flown by so fast. He was ready, so at least that wasn’t an issue. Magnus had said not to wear anything formal.

So opening the door to see Magnus in a flow-y shirt and a pair of jeans, eyes lined and eyeshadow on was a nice surprise. Normally Alec didn’t go for guys who wore makeup and jewelry, but it just fit Magnus so well he would seem weird without it on him at all times.

Alec stepped in without thinking and brushed his lips against Magnus’, something he had been doing each time they met. Magnus pulled him back in and deepened the kiss slightly when Alec tried to pull away. Not that Alec was going to complain. Kissing Magnus gave him a heady rush. He could do it all day. Of course eventually he would want other things—an image of Magnus’ mouth wrapped around his cock flashed through his mind—and Alec couldn’t suppress the moan that came out of him.

Magnus groaned in response, grabbing Alec’s shirt by the neck and stepping inside, kicking the door closed behind him. One of Magnus’ hands went into Alec’s hair, and one of Alec’s hands cupped Magnus’ face. And the harder they kissed with teeth biting lips and moans coming out, and grinding happening against each other, the more Alec wanted to forget he was supposed to wait. He wanted Magnus, and Magnus obviously wanted him—the proof was in his pants. So why wait?

_Because it’ll mean more._

Alec groaned and broke off the kiss, panting slightly, face flushed. He was actively resisting the urge to continue kissing the bronzed man in front of him. He wanted to forget their date and take this to his bedroom, where they could stay all night.

Except they couldn’t. Alec had journals he would have to read if he wanted to submit them as evidence. He would have to be on his game, and having sex all night, while fun, was not being on his game. Well, not on his work game at least.

“You’re so distracting,” Alec mumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to regain his composure somewhat.’

Magnus laughed. “I’m glad I can return the favor. Are you ready for our date?”

Alec couldn’t have kept the smile off his face if he tried.

“Definitely.”

And he grabbed Magnus’ outstretched hand.

~~~

The waterway was peaceful and serene, and they had bought—well Magnus had; he’d staunchly refused to let Alec pay—a nineteen dollar pizza. They took it to some benches by the waterway and sat down to eat. And boy was the pizza worth nineteen dollars. It was gooey and delicious, and cheese was everywhere and they had—thankfully—grabbed a handful of napkins—Alec’s doing because he said he always took too many—which they were now using, both of them laughing at each other and their selves.

“The view is gorgeous,” Alec said, his eyes on the water.

“It is,” Magnus agreed, his eyes on Alexander.

“Fuck, this is good pizza,” Alec said through a mouthful of hot deliciousness.

Magnus laughed.

“It is. Totally worth it. That has to be Brooklyn’s best kept secret,” Magnus agreed.

Alec nodded. “What’s next?” he asked.

“Can you roller skate?”

Alec shrugged. “It’s been over a decade since I’ve been roller skating so I really wouldn’t know.”

Magnus laughed at the slight look of panic on Alexander’s face.

“Well I can. So I’ll help you. They’re doing a rave theme so lots of glow sticks and such. No Ecstasy though. At least I don’t think,” Magnus sat there, pretending to think.

“I don’t think we need to give you anything. You’re fine the way you are. I wouldn’t be able to handle you if you were on X,” Alec admitted and took a huge bite of pizza, wiping his greasy fingers on the napkin in his hand. 

“Please, I would;’t have time for work if I was doing recreational drugs. And neither would you, You were saying something earlier about working all weekend for this case?” Magnus prodded.

Alec groaned in a very sexy way, his Adam’s apple bobbing. Magnus wanted to nip at it very lightly. He wanted to go back to Alexander’s place—or his, he really wasn’t choosy—and spend hours exploring the beautiful man’s body. But work this and work that. It really wasn’t fair, truth be told. Not when Alexander was licking those too pink lips.

“So we may have more evidence. I have a lot of paperwork to read, basically. I am trying to enlist Lydia. I heard from her, she’ll be back tomorrow. And of course she wants a full report on every single thing that happened while she was gone. Ugh. I can’t even believe she’s my best friend sometimes. I mean I love her, but she is so demanding,” Alec complained.

Magnus nodded. “Do I ever get to meet her?”

Alec shook his head. “No. She will fan girl all over you, fawning and then threatening. She won’t know what to do with herself. It would be a disaster. Gods no.”

Magnus chuckled, as the thought was amusing. But as badly as Alexander didn’t want him to meet Lydia, Magnus did. He wanted to see the woman who he thought of as his competition—she’s not, he’s gay, earth to Magnus—and see exactly what he was up against. What if one day Alec decided he was bisexual like Magnus and he wanted to make a real go of his marriage?

Magnus’ stomach dropped. What if? But then he looked at Alec, and the thought was laughable. Alec, bi? No, he had felt like his wedding day was his funeral. No bisexual man would feel that way. He was gay, and Magnus was overreacting because he was insecure about his place in Alexander’s life, if he even had one.

“I want to meet her,” Magnus asserted.

For a moment Alec just stared at him. Apparently he’d been talking, but Magnus had been so lost in his own head he hadn’t noticed—smooth move—and now Alec was assessing him. What would his answer be?

Alec sighed, “If it’s that important to you, you can meet her. But it’ll be a train wreck. Just don’t say I didn’t warn you. You could come by my job tomorrow.”

And just like that, Magnus Bane felt like he was on cloud nine as he leaned in and kissed Alexander Gideon Lightwood on the lips for all of Brooklyn to see. And there was one person in particular watching.


	16. Chapter 16

His and Magnus’ date had been great. Like really great. Alec was terrible at roller skating so the whole time he had to hold onto Magnus; hand, but Magnus really didn’t seem to mind too much. In fact he looked like he rather enjoyed it. Even when Alec did run into the wall… twice. And then fell down randomly. They laughed together, and the night was great. Then they had fun playing at the carousel. Admittedly, if he’d been intoxicated the carousel would have been even cooler, but it had still been fun.

And their good night kiss. Magnus had his hands under Alec’s shirt and his lips on his neck before it was all over. Alec had been leaking insane amounts of precum into his jeans—the thought even made his dick stir—so he’d had to jump into the shower right away and take care of his problem.

But now it was Friday. Jonathan was dropping off the diaries or journals or whatever they were. Lydia was back. And Magnus was coming to meet his best friend. Alec still wasn’t sure this was the wisest thing to do. Lydia could go full on crazy. Or something that made Alec embarrassed or any number of things. Alec cringed visibly, glad no one was around to witness it.

He just wanted this to go well. He wanted his best friend to like his boy friend, as Magnus had referred to himself last night. And at this point Alec was sure they were dating. If they weren’t going out, they were hanging out in each other’s apartments for at least an hour during the evening time. They just fit.

So did this mean Alec could finally give in and have sex with him? Because his dick really wanted him to do so.

“So,” Lydia began, striding into his office as though she owned the damn place. Alec sank lower into his chair, wishing he could be invisible, right as his receptionist paged him.

“Mr. Lightwood? There’s a Mr. Bane here to see you…”

Lydia’s jaw dropped and this time someone—Lydia—was there to witness his cringe, and boy was it a horrific one. When Lydia would tell the story years later, she would say that Alec looked like he’d been hit over the head by a very heavy object.

Alec pressed his button that paged the receptionist and said, “Bring him back, please.”

Lydia was practically bouncing up and down in her chair. She was sure acting like a fan girl. 

“Lydia,” Alec hissed, “I swear to GOd if you-”

“Alexander,” Magnus beamed, walking over to him and kissing him. And then it became a little harder to think because Magnus always smelled so good and Alec just wanted to bury his face in Magnus’ hair. Seriously what shampoo did he use?

“And you must be the best friend, partner, and wife, Lydia. It’s so lovely to finally meet you. I’m Magnus Bane, Alexander’s boyfriend,” Magnus said, extending his hand.

For a moment Lydia just stared, her mouth a perfect pink O, and Alec felt his heart hammering as an invisible pendulum swung back and forth deciding his fate. 

And then Lydia was jumping up and hugging Magnus instead of shaking his hand and Alec was in complete shock.

“Finally! Do you know how long I’ve waited for Alec to find someone who was more than just a one night stand?! I thought he would never, but now he has,” Lydia fanned her face, tears forming in her eyes, being overly dramatic yet again, “I’m just so happy. And you’re so beautiful. Thank god you aren’t ugly. I’d pretend you weren’t of course, but you were really blessed with good genes like Alec was.”

Magnus laughed as Lydia pulled back, still holding onto Magnus, her short self looking up at him.

“Seriously,” Lydia said. “Thank you.”

And from that moment on the duo became a trio in all but business and sex.

~~~

Magnus did NOT like Jonathan Morgenstern. After Lydia had approved of him, they’d all spent a few minutes laughing at Alexander’s paranoia—really it was endearing—with Magnus sitting on the arm of Alec’s chair, one of his arms wrapped around Alec. It was familiar and comfortable, and Alec had one of his hands on Magnus’ knee, so he must have agreed that they were indeed boyfriends, which had sent a thrill of anxiety and happiness shooting through Magnus.

But shortly into that talk where Lydia was getting to know Magnus—”I would love to show you some of my designs!”—Jonathan Morgenstern had showed up, and his jaw had almost dropped when he saw the familiarity in which Magnus and Alec were sitting. And Alec didn’t move. He didn’t push Magnus away, he didn’t make an excuse, he simply greeted Jonathan as though it were no big deal and that he didn’t have his wife—who was beaming—right across the table from him.

“Mr. Lightwood… I hope I’m not intruding,” he had said slowly, his eyes lingering on Alexander’s hand on Magnus’ knee.

“You aren’t. Jonathan this is my boyfriend, fashion designer Magnus Bane, owner of Bane Exquisites. Magnus, this is my client Jonathan,” Alec said as way of introduction.

Magnus held out his hand and Jonathan looked a moment before taking it. He had no clue that inside Magnus was doing a victory dance. Alexander had just publicly announced their relationship! He wasn’t hiding Magnus in a closet somewhere like Magnus had feared, he was being open about their relationship and Magnus wanted to scream from the excitement of it all.

But Magnus Bane was a thirty-five year old fashion designer, and he would not—publicly—resort to such extremes. So instead he sat on the arm of his boyfriend’s chair, said boyfriend’s fingers tracing circles on Magnus’ leg idly, and looked smug while Lydia beamed for the whole world to see.

Poor Jonathan had no idea what he had just walked in on. And later, looking back on Jonathan’s future actions, they would all say that maybe it had been the shock of that moment. But the truth would be there was no excuse. There never was when it came to the behavior of madmen.

“I thought…” Jonathan started glancing over at Lydia then stopping, then looking at Magnus with narrowed eyes as though he were the enemy instead of simply a human being. “I thought you and Mrs. Lightwood were married. I didn’t realize you two were separated. Please forgive me for the shock,” he said, his slanted eyes never leaving Magnus.

“Oh, we’re married,” Lydia confirmed, “but our marriage is just for financial reasons. Or it was when we got married. I imagine we may be getting divorced sometime soon. Alec and I are just best friends. That’s all we ever have been and all we ever will be. Did you bring the journals?”

Jonathan glanced at Lydia as though he hadn’t realized she was there, as though she’d been a non-entity this entire time. It was… strange. But then he handed the journals to Alec, and gave Magnus a glare, and Magnus got it. This crazy fuck liked his boy friend. Well, NOPE. Magnus was not about to play that. So he simply lifted a brow, and for Jonathan to see, began to rub Alec’s shoulders.

Alec was oblivious to the whole thing, as he was leafing through the journals, and Magnus had come to see he could be very blind to these things. But Lydia saw, and her face was a priceless ‘bitch please’ at Jonathan.

Had Magnus known then what Jonathan was capable of, he might not have baited him. But none of them did. They all thought he was going to be soon shipped to a psychiatric ward. No one could possibly have foretold what was going to happen next to raise hell in all of their lives.


	17. Chapter 17

Alec felt like he couldn’t breathe. He felt panic rising in him, and he put his vape to his lips, pulling on it for the hit of nicotine. He couldn’t believe he let Lydia and Magnus talk him into this dastardly plan! It was a terrible idea, Alec just knew it. His mom would have a fit and die. Or she’d feign being deaf and completely ignore the fact that her son was saying he was gay; Alec wasn’t sure which would be worse.

Both Lydia and Magnus were at Alec’s apartment, trying to calm him down, and being there for when Alec’s mom was supposed to arrive. Alec had been too panicked to cook, so Lydia and Magnus had made brunch—”I’ll read over the journals with you, but you need to do this”—and now Alec felt the panic settling in him. He felt the need to run, and his dog Maia was at his feet whining, not sure how to calm her human down, but sensing that something was amiss.

There was a knock on the door and Alec felt faint. Magnus sat down next to him on the couch and held his hand up to stop Lydia. 

“We don’t have to do this if you aren’t ready,” Magnus said, reading the stress in Alec’s eyes.

But would Alec ever be ready? Was anyone really ever prepared to come out of the closet? In most cases, Alec didn’t think so. He’d had a heart attack coming out to Lydia, and that was just his best friend who had already known he was gay. 

Alec looked at Magnus’ reassuring face, felt his hand slip into his, and couldn’t fight the small smile that came across his panicked face.

“I want to do this. I’m just very nervous. But I know I don’t want to hide you. I want to be able to be open about our relationship with more than just a few people. I want to be your date to the charity ball thingy that you have that makes no sense to me. I want this,” Alec said, and Magnus pulled him in for a kiss.

They were still holding hands when Lydia opened the door to let Maryse into the apartment, who abruptly stopped in her tracks, staring at her son and Magnus who were sitting together, holding hands, leaned against one another. And she turned to Lydia who was beaming while watching the couple.

“You might want to sit down, Mother,” Alec told her, rubbing circles into the back of Magnus’ hand.

Maryse looked like she wanted to faint, but she made it to the nearest chair and sat down, fanning herself lightly. Lydia sat on the other side of Alec, distance between them, and it was obvious Maryse knew what was coming next. Alec could see it in her face. But he needed to say it. He needed to get it off his chest. Needed to tell her that he was who he was and he wouldn’t hide anymore.

“Mom, this is Magnus Bane, the designer. He is my boyfriend. Lydia and I are getting divorced. I am, and have always been, gay.”

Maryse gulped and sat there a moment simply blinking before saying, “Then why did you marry Lydia? Why put her through that?”

“Actually,” Lydia butted in, “That was my idea. I knew Alec was gay, and in order to get access to my trust fund I needed to be married. So I married Alec. And we went into business together. It’s never been anything other than platonic love for us.”

Maryse looked at Lydia with a face full of shock and then she looked down at her hands. Alec felt Magnus squeeze his hand gently, and he squeezed back, wondering what on earth his mother was going to say.

“Alec,” she began, her voice wavering, “I am so, so sorry you felt you couldn’t tell me you were gay.”

And with that Maryse Lightwood burst into tears.

~~~~

Magnus stared at the weeping woman, not sure what to do, but knowing this was a pivotal moment. Alexander and Lydia both seemed to be in shock; Alec was frozen in place, mouth slightly agape, brow furrowed as though he couldn’t quite believe what was happening. Lydia looked, well, comical was the only word to describe her. So it was up to Magnus to get up and walk over to Maryse, place a hand on her shoulder, and console her.

This seemed to bring Alec to his senses, and soon he was kneeling in front of his mother, trying desperately to talk to her, but Maryse just kept shaking her head.

“No,” she croaked, tears streaming freely down her face. “I’ve been a horrible mother. My own son brought reinforcements just to tell me he was gay!”

And she broke back down into full out sobbing again.

Magnus took her into his arms, shushing her. He wasn’t sure what he said, other than it was okay, and that Alec loved her, and everything was alright. But by the time he was done, Maryse would forever love Magnus Bane. Which was rather good for Alexander and Magnus. 

“I’m so sorry, Alec,” Maryse said, dabbing her eyes with the tissue Magnus had produced out of seemingly thin air.

“Mom, it’s okay. Please don’t cry; I love you,” Alec said, rubbing his mother’s knee.

Lydia was watching this, standing off to the side slightly. A happy yet sad smile in place. Magnus made a mental note to talk to her about that. But now was for Alec’s mom. She seemed so upset that she had caused her son to worry about her reaction to him being gay.

“I love you no matter who you love,” Maryse said, voice getting high and squeaky, “And if you love this man, I love him, too. I’d love to have him at our family get togethers.”

Then Maryse paused a moment, thinking, and said, “We could also do doubled up family get-togethers with your family. I’d like to meet them.”

Magnus smiled sadly before saying, “My mom passed away. I don’t have any family.”

This sent Maryse into a new wave of tears.

~~~

At the end of the night, Maryse had hugged Magnus, gotten his cell phone number, asked for fashion advice, and told Alec she loved him. She had apologized to everyone multiple times, and Lydia left with her to give the two men some alone time.

Alec was smiling, hands on his head, wearing that slightly punch drunk look he got after they kissed as he said, “That went so much better than I expected.”

Magnus walked over to his boyfriend, pulling him into his arms, inhaling the scent of cinnamon that was distinctly Alec as he said, “It did. Do you feel better now?”

Alec pretended to think for a moment before he said, “I’m not quite sure. Maybe a kiss would help me think.”

Magnus chuckled as he leaned in and kissed Alec. What started as a slow, sweet kiss, turned into a heated, demanding kiss. Soon they were pulling at each other’s clothes and trying to get rid of all the layers between the two of them. And Alec would go into work Monday, hickeys on his neck, hair a mess, the faint scent of sandalwood clinging to him. Magnus would swagger in with a very distinctive bite mark on the right side of his neck, and Isabelle wouldn’t even have to ask. He’d tell her how her mother had lot go of her bigotry to accept her son’s lover.

And there would never again be another night that the two didn’t spend together.


	18. Chapter 18

When Alec woke up the next morning, one of the journal’s was gone—Lydia’s doing. She took the biggest, thickest dream journal to read and was going to send him Google docs of notes on it. So Alec rested in his bed, Magnus still sleeping in his arms.

Last night had been wonderful. Alec thought of how many times he’d cum, and he knew waiting had been the way to go. And he just knew, he would never have to wait again. He felt it in his heart. Magnus was the one. He was like coming home after a long day of work. Except he was home. It didn’t matter where Alec was, as long as Magnus was there Alec was happy. And it was a startling realization because Alec had never been in love before. But that’s exactly what this was. What else could make him feel so sure, so steady, so excited, so able to fly? No, he knew he was in love. 

He lay there a moment taking in the new epiphany. Magnus stretched out in his arms, waking up slowly, and looking at Alec who was wearing his punch drunk look on his face.

“What?” Magnus asked him, a smile going across his face.

Alec looked at him through lowered lids, and both of them would remember the moment they died. How Alec licked his lips, shook his head slightly, and said, “Magnus, I’m In love with you.”

And instead of bolting like Alec thought he might do, or telling him it was too soon, or a thousand other things that Magnus could have done or said, Magnus sat up, returning Alec’s smile before saying, “I’m in love with you too, my sweet Adonis,” and then kissing him.

~~~

Hours later—because really, when Magnus did that thing with his tongue on Alec’s dick, all sense of time was lost, and Alec wanted Magnus down there forever—Magnus was in the kitchen whirring around, having put the radio on, declaring Alec’s music awful. 

Alec was sitting on his couch, reading through Jonathan’s journal, becoming disconcerted with every sentence. Each word made the hair on the back of his neck prickle, and he knew that this was perfect evidence to add to determine that Jonathan’s mental state wasn’t good.

_It is said that pride is the birth place of all sin. That even the devil himself became a victim to it’s influence. I am no different. I want to be known. And not just for being Valentine’s son. I want to be known for being the best. For establishing a New World Order. For throwing the shackles off and exposing this matrix called reality for what it really is. And I will first start with my sister. My dear, sweet, beautiful sister. The only angel on this godforsaken planet. The only pure thing left in this desolate world._

Alec felt like there was a chill in the air, as though a Dementor had just come into the room—not that he would ever tell anyone he had read Harry Potter. No one needed to know that detail about him. Magnus was cooking pancakes and eggs, and he was humming as he did so, not aware of Alec’s growing discomfort.

There was no maybe about it. The best place for Jonathan Morgenstern was a psychiatric hospital. He was good at fooling people, but doctors were good at spotting liars. He needed help. He was obsessed with his own sister, and why? Because she had shown him some affection? Because she hadn’t thought him a monster immediately like their father had?

What Valentine Morgenstern had done to the boy was sad, yes. But at some point Jonathan had to decide whether or not he wanted to let his past be an excuse for his behavior. Not that Alec would ever say that to him. His job was getting a ‘not guilty by reason of insanity’ verdict. And he would. Alec was good at his job. He just hoped Jonathan wouldn’t become attached to anyone else in the meantime. That could spell disaster for Alec, Alec’s case—thereby Alec—, and Jonathan as well as that other person.

Alec didn’t look up from the journal in time to see the person snapping a picture of him from the apartment complex across the way. And even if he had, he wouldn’t have been able to identify the person, wrapped up from head to toe as they were. Neither Alec or Magnus had any idea that the next few days of what they thought was the honeymoon stage of their relationship was about to get very crazy and very scary.

~~~

Magnus walked into work feeling like he was walking on air Monday. Could life possibly get any better? He certainly didn’t think so. After all, he had the man, the dog, and the business. Everything he’d ever wanted was laying at his feet. As he recounted the story to Isabelle between her gasps he couldn’t stop smiling like crazy, and Isabelle was bouncing up and down, in heels no less!

“Magnus, I can’t believe it! How on earth did you guys get here to see reason?” Isabelle practically squealed in his ear.

Magnus was beaming as he said, “It wasn’t me. At least I don’t think it was. It was all your mother. And then, Alec took her to task for how she treats you and Max. I almost forgot that part! He was kind about it, but you should expect more gratitude from your mother these days.”

If Isabelle was shocked, she didn’t show it. But her face was lit up. She looked so happy for him and Alexander. Magnus thought if they could have two number one cheerleaders, Lydia and Isabelle would be vying for the top spot. They both wanted nothing more than to see Alec happy, except…

“Iz,” Magnus said, using her shortened name for the first time, something he didn’t even realize he was doing. “Is Lydia in love with Alec? She acts all happy for us, but sometimes she looks so… sad when she is watching us.”

Isabelle sighed before answering. “No, she isn’t. She is… I think jealous? And she feels like she is losing Alec. For so long she has been number one in his life. She has been the first person he has turned to, and now there is you, and in a weird way she feels like she is losing him. But Lydia is not in love with Alec at all. I’ve asked. She just feels like she is losing part of their friendship.”

Magnus swiveled in his chair, thinking for a minute, his face scrunched up as he thought. 

“So what if I showed her that she was gaining another best friend, not losing one?” he asked.

Isabelle was practically glowing as she said, “I think you would make her whole world brighter, and you’d put her mind at ease. Now, let me get to my desk. There was a delivery man coming up with flowers. Hmmm, wonder who that could be for!” she teased.

Had Alec really bought him flowers? It was sweet. Magnus swiveled around, sending a text to Lydia and Alec that he thought they should all go out for drinks one night. Lydia’s response was an instant—and it seemed, excited—yes. So Izzy was right. Lydia just didn’t want to lose her best friend. She’d already lost her fiance. Poor girl, Magnus thought. How she managed to stay so positive Magnus would never for the life of him know.

“What kind of sick joke is this?” came Izzy’s voice, loud and demanding, a cut to it that could slice through a man’s heart. 

Magnus had never heard her talk like that before. She sounded scary. Puzzled, he got up and left his office, going to her desk to see who could have possibly upset his friend.

There, on Isabelle’s desk, with the delivery man still standing there looking flustered, was a bouquet of black, dead roses with thorns still attached.

There was a card in the middle, Magnus grabbed it, cutting his finger on a thorn. Isabelle was shaking with anger and seemed to want to grab for the card, but Magnus saw that it was addressed to him, so he opened it.

_In the end, Alec won’t choose you._

He passed the message to Isabelle, feeling rather faint.


	19. Chapter 19

Isabelle had called and told him about the dead roses Magnus got, and Alec was irate. But that was nothing to how scared he felt. It sounded like a stalker move. Who all knew that he was even dating Magnus? 

Then again, he had been out in public with him, kissing him for the whole world to see. It was crazy. He wasn’t able to think straight he was shaking with so much rage, so Lydia took the journals to the judge to get them counted in as evidence.

Alec wondered… would Jonathan do this? But what did he have to gain? He wanted his own sister. So who was behind this? It just didn’t make sense. Whoever it was, they were bold, and Alec would make them trip up. He text Magnus, telling his boyfriend that he’d be spending the night at his place. Magnus didn’t need to be alone. Not until they knew what the motive and endgame was. 

Lydia was just as concerned. She actually liked Magnus, which was saying something as Lydia could be rather snooty. But Magnus passed the Lydia test, and she wanted things to work for the two of them. And Alec couldn’t help but worry this would scare Magnus off. He didn’t want to think that it would. He wanted to think their relationship was strong enough to withstand something like this. But was it? Truly, was it? They had just started dating.

Sure, they were in love, but what was love in contrast to one’s own personal safety? No, Alec wasn’t about to let this happen. He was going to call his brother and have all hands on deck for this. No one was getting hurt. He picked up his cell phone and scrolled until he saw Jace’s name. When Jace answered he explained the situation to him.

“Of course I’ll do it,” Jace said, no hesitation. “I got you, brother. Give me his office address, and tell him I’m on my way.”

Alec set back in his chair, breathing a sigh of relief. Jace would protect Magnus when Alec wasn’t there. His brother would never let him down. He knew that. Him and Jace were closer than any two beings could be. Closer than even he and Lydia were; but then he and Jace weren’t best friends, they were brothers. They had matching tattoos and a history a mile long with each other. Alec could remember when they first adopted Jace. He thought he was going to hate him. But how could anyone hate Jace? Jace was loyal and trustworthy. That was how Alec knew this matter with Magnus was resolved. Let the stalker keep trying; eventually Jace would get them if they got too close. He always did.

Alec text Izzy and Magnus, feeling for all the world as though his problem had been resolved. That was until his phone lit up with a text from a random number that said: Tell Magnus about us or I will. Get rid of him.

And Alec’s sense of unease was back. Who in their sick mind was doing this and why?

~~~

Magnus thought Alec was overreacting. So someone—Magnus thought it most likely Jonathan Morgenstern—was being weird. But really, what could they do? Not much. Magnus and Alec lived in a high security building with cameras everywhere. The only time they could have anyone even get remotely close to them was when they were at work, and even then, that wasn’t close.

No, Alec was overreacting. He wanted to protect Magnus, and it was sweet but completely unnecessary. Which Magnus tried to tell Jace when he got there about an hour later. But Jace—the golden haired man that reminded Magnus of a lion—didn’t want to hear it. He gave Magnus a deadpan stare that said clearly Jace wasn’t going anywhere.

“My brother wants me to be your bodyguard, and I fully intend to do just that. Once the threat has been eliminated-”

“You’re going to kill him?!” Magnus gasped.

“No! And you know who it is?” Jace asked, eyes squinted. 

Izzy had said Jace was seen as the cuter brother, but Magnus couldn’t see it personally. Jace was too… something. Alec was tall and mysterious. Jace was fair haired and blue (and brown) eyed. No, Magnus though Jace was ordinary where Alec was extraordinary. But then again that could have had a lot to do with the fact that Magnus was head over heels in love with Alec.

But no, even when he first saw his Alexander, he had been drawn to him. Maybe it was fate, something pulling them together. Magnus was a firm believer in the cosmic power of the universe. Maybe in a past life they had been together. That would explain why they were falling so hard so fast. Whatever the reason, Magnus felt sure they were meant to be together.

“I have suspicions. One of Alexander’s clients seemed… almost territorial when he saw Alec and I together at Alec’s office. I doubt his mental stability. I believe you’re currently dating his sister, as Alec said.”

Jace swore so badly that Magnus felt secondhand embarrassment. He was on the phone in seconds, warning Clary to stay safe, and then calling his brother who brushed him off.

Jace sat down in the chair across from Magnus and looked at him intensely. 

“Magnus, tell me everything. From the beginning.”

And there wasn’t much to tell, but Magnus recounted that day in Alec’s office, and how Jonathan had seem perturbed by the closeness of Alec and him. How he seemed almost jealous, and Alec was, as usual, oblivious. But Lydia hadn’t been. So Jace called Lydia, and she confirmed everything Magnus was saying. And Jace swore some more.

“This is bad, Magnus. Really bad,” Jace said when he’d finally stopped cussing.

Magnus clicked his pen repeatedly, a bad habit of his that drove others insane. 

“He can’t get to us, Jace. Sending flowers is the closest he can come. Why are you so worried?”

Jace looked Magnus dead in the eye and said, “Because I know the sick twisted things he told Clary. He would kill to keep her to himself, and if he has latched onto Alec, he’d kill you to have Alec as his.”

Well that was lovely, Magnus thought.


	20. Chapter 20

“What do you want to eat, Chinese or pizza?” Alec asked Magnus, who had stolen his dog Maya. 

The traitor. She was supposed to be his puppy. But the moment Magnus had walked through the door Maya and barked and jumped around, acting all excited to see him—Alec was pretty excited too, not that he was going to bark or jump, but still—and the moment Magnus had sat down Maya had crawled onto the couch and laid her head in Magnus’ lap. And Alec knew they were meant to be when Magnus just started loving on her, giving her pets and letting her lick his face. This was the man he would marry. Had to be. Who else would do this?

“Pizza. But are you sure the delivery man won’t kidnap me?” Magnus teased, and Alec scowled.

“Joke now, but if you are right—and I’m not saying you are—this is was more serious than you realize. We have to be careful,” Alec emphasized.

Magnus looked at him fondly, Maia’s head in his lap, the big dog half asleep and not wanting to move.

“I know you’re worried, but Jace is competent, and I already paid him-”

“You did what?” Alec demanded, an edge to his voice.

“Well I wasn’t going to let you pay him when he’s protecting me. And maybe it is time I had my own personal bodyguard. He should do nicely. He is paid up for a month, so I’m protected for that long. He is in my apartment next door. He said don’t be too loud when we have sex, he doesn’t want to hear that. I told him I’d be loud on purpose.”

Magnus gave a cheeky grin, and all of Alec’s anger dissipated. So what if Magnus had paid Jace? Maybe keeping him on as his personal bodyguard _was_ the best idea. It surely meant Jace would be around a lot more, which was a nice thought. They all got tired of Jace protecting older English women with too much money and not enough heart. Poor Jace had to constantly drop clients because they all thought they could try and sleep with him. Yet here was his boyfriend telling him that his pretty boy brother was going to be around him at all times, and Alec wasn’t even worried about it. Alec had seen the look Magnus had given Jace when Jace had “dropped him off” at Alec’s apartment. The roll of the eyes and the contempt. He wasn’t remotely interested in his brother. He really wanted Alec.

And the thought gave Alec butterflies.

Alec finished placing the order for pizza online and jumped up. “I’m going to take a shower. I’m turning the oven on for when the pizza gets here.”

Alec had no way of knowing that when he got out of the shower, Maya would be tranquilized, and a single black, dead rose would be left where Magnus had been sitting, no pizza or Magnus left in site, the door to Alec’s apartment left wide open, and Jace not door not having heard a word. Alec had no way of knowing the panic he would feel as he realized his partner, and the love of his life, was gone, and someone bat shit insane had taken him.

~~~

Magnus felt like he’d been hit over the head with a cement block when he came to with a muffled groan. Muffled because he was apparently gagged. And everything was black because there was a bag over his head. Upon trying to move his arms and feet Magnus discovered they were tied, and he was definitely sitting in some sort of chair.

Magnus went very still and strained his ears for a sound; any sound. But all that greeted him was silence. Maybe if he could get untied. His bracelets were pointy, they might saw away at whatever was tying his hands behind him. Let it not be said Magnus Bane wasn’t innovative and quick on his feet when the time called for it.

But before he could even try a voice was in his ear, all formal and British, and sickening.

“I wouldn’t try if I were you.”

And then the bag was off his head and so was the gag, and of course Magnus had been right—really, when wasn’t he right?—it was fucking Jonathan, the evil bastard. He held a knife in his hands like he thought he could actually scare somebody with it, and he was grinning like an idiot.

“Surprise!” he chuckled. “Are you stunned to see me?”

Magnus looked at him like he was crazy. “Not in the least.Only you would be this unstable.”

The happy demeanor was gone instantly, replaced by an emotion that wasn’t quite hysteria and wasn’t quite anger. It was a mixture of the two. More of the anger than the hysteria though, that was for sure.

“I am NOT unstable!” he screamed, one hand clutching his blond hair.

“Because perfectly sane people drug, kidnap, and tie people up, right?” Magnus retorted. 

Fury was written on Jonathan’s features, and he kicked a pillar, letting out a yell before he began chuckling, waving the knife at Magnus.

“You’re trying to confuse me. Or trick me. Well I won’t fall for your games. You tried to take Alec away from me, but he will be here, and he will tell you himself; he wants me,” Jonathan taunted.

This was some sort of warehouse, Magnus realized. They were probably somewhere along Brooklyn’s waterfront. How long had this creep been watching Alexander for?

Magnus knew he was going to regret it before he even said it, but he just couldn’t help himself, “Is that why his lips were wrapped around my dick today?”

Jonathan let out a cry of anger and charged at Magnus, slashing his arm with the knife. There was pain, and then hot liquid as blood spread down his bicep. It had been worth it though. To tell this fucker off?

And he had said Alec would come. No, the police would come. At the least, Jace. But Magnus hoped with everything in him that Alec wasn’t stupid enough to show up himself.Not when this madman clearly wanted him to.

“How long have you been watching my boyfriend?” Magnus asked, glancing at his arm that was still bleeding.

“Since he took my case. And he is. Not. Your. Boy. Friend. He’s tricking you like he did Lydia. The same game is being run on you. But I can’t stand to watch it. So I just want it over with already. You’ll tell us your banking information, and him and I will be halfway to Tijuana before anyone knows anything is amiss. We will start our lives over together, with me as a free man!” Jonathan laughed, as though the idea were so simple it were genius.

“I hope that what I said hasn’t hurt you too much,[2]” Jonathan said and then laughed. “Oh who am I kidding? You kissed my future husband. I want you to feel the pain I felt when I had to watch him pretend to care about you. I want to see your heart ripped out of your chest when he comes here and runs over to me and not you. Because you still don’t believe it, do you? You will in the end. Alec is mine. You’ll see,” Jonathan promised.

Magnus knew he was stalling, but if it meant the cops were on the way instead of Alec, Magnus would stall with him.

“Alec wouldn’t leave his family behind. It would tear Izzy up. He loves her too much to just up and leave her.”

Jonathan snorted. “Alec doesn’t love anyone but me. Izzy is just family. And family holds you back. Like my dear sister did to me. But in the end she found Alec’s brother, Jace. How fitting. I wish them a lifetime of happiness. Alec and I will have ours.”

There was a crashing noise outside, then Alec’s voice, and Magnus groaned audibly.

“Jonathan, you bastard, let me in!” Alec screamed, pounding on a door somewhere behind Magnus.

Jonathan was all smiles as he let Alec in. No Jace, no cops, not even a gun. Magnus wanted to cry. So much for getting out of this ordeal unscathed.

“Jonathan, let him go,” Alec ordered, a timbre in his voice that Magnus had never heard there before. If the situation hadn’t been possibly life or death, Magnus may very well have found himself turned on by it.

“I will when you tell him you never loved him, and that you were just using him for his money so we could start a life together,” Jonathan said, pointing at Magnus with the knife.

“Jonathan, you need help. There is nothing between you and I. I love Magnus. Now let. Him. Go.” Alexander ordered, one hand reaching slowly around to behind his back.

“Why are you saying these things! You love me!” Jonathan violently screamed. “ME! He is nothing! I’ll slit his throat now!”

And then Alec was holding a gun that had been in the waistband of his jeans, and Magnus had cold steel pressing against his neck. And Magnus thought that maybe Alec would try and reason with him. But there was one very accurate shot, and Jonathan dropped the knife.

Then in came Jace, who had police back up with him. And the whole thing was noisy and crazy as Alec untied him, and Magnus couldn’t breathe because holy shit, this crazy fuck almost killed him.

But then Alexander kissed him, and everything was right in his world again.


	21. Epilogue

Alec woke with a gasp, his hand reaching for his steele, his mind racing. 

What the fuck had just happened? Alec felt as though he had just lived a whole other lifetime in the space of a dream. He ran the steele over one of his runes, activating it just to make sure this was reality. Stamina. He was wide awake now, Magnus snoring softly beside him.

Alec couldn’t wait until morning. He shook Magnus awake, the Warlock putting his hands up, magic flaring as though there was a need to be on alert.

“What is it, Alexander? What’s wrong?” Magnus whispered.

Alec pulled Magnus’ hands down and told him everything about his dream, surprised that Magnus himself didn’t look more concerned.

“Alec, you simply saw into another dimension.”

“Well did we end up happy in that one?” Alec demanded. 

Magnus sighed and smiled. “We were as happy as two mundanes could be. We had each other. We ended up married with kids, and our own house. Clary and Jace married right after us. Life was good for us. But that wasn’t us. It was a different version of us. Do you understand?” Magnus asked.

And Alec didn’t but he nodded anyway.

“I’m going to make you a sleeping potion,. It’s two a.m. and you have an institute to run.”

How a Shadowhunter could see another dimension was beyond Alec, but he accepted the sleeping potion, and fell back into the arms of the man he loved.  
~~~

Alec was about to turn the corner when he heard Magnus and Izzy talking in hushed tones, and he stopped.

“But Shadowhunters aren’t supposed to be able to see other dimensions. How did Alec do it?” Izzy asked.

There was a foot scuffing the floor and then Magnus said, “When you meet your true soulmate, and you finally accept that they are your soulmate, you sometimes see the other lives in other dimensions. Ones it’s worked. One’s it hasn’t. But so far, for us, I haven’t found one where it hasn’t worked,” Magnus admitted.

Izzy gasped.

“Your true soulmate? But then that means you two are fated to be together!” she hissed.

“And,” Magnus said, “It means Alec on some level knows and accepts this.”

Alec stood there, leaning against the wall, a small smile playing on his lips. There wasn’t a world where they didn’t work out, huh? Well, Alec liked the sound of that. But even better, he liked the claim of the title soulmate.

Alec came around the corner as though he hadn’t been listening all along, walked up to Magnus, grabbed him, and kissed him like he wouldn’t get to do it ever again. And Izzy—their cheerleader in both worlds—clapped happily.

Alec could get used to this soulmate thing.


End file.
